The Mask & Peggy Brandt
by acplanethulk
Summary: When Stanley Away, Peggy with The Mask comes out to play. Twister on in for adventure, romance and lots of MASKing.
1. Chapter 1

_Hello out there in Fanfic Land. Hope you enjoy the next Mask story. It has action, romance and lots of Masking. I think of it as the 4__th__ Story in The Mask series. _

_**Somewhere in Edge City**_

It was a late night as **Lt. Kellyaway** was driving towards Edge City's police station with his partner **Doyle**, it had been two months since him, Doyle and The Mask had foiled a large counterfeit ring in Edge City. Since then Kellyaway had been searching for The Mask.

Getting closer to the station he pulled the car up close to the pavement to drop Doyle off, "out you go Doyle this is your stop." He said as he turned to his partner.

Doyle like Kellyaway was in his late forties, he had light red hair and was quite fat, "Lt," Doyle said wouldn't it be best if you were on this case?" He asked in a low but calm voice.

Kellyaway gave his partner an angry look, "look Doyle I'm going on vacation, the chief thinks that I could do with a break with what happened to me and that green headed woman."

Doyle tried to hide a smile remembering when himself and Stanley Ipkiss attended a wedding, a wedding that Kellyaway wanted to forget about.

Getting out of the car Doyle smiled, "see you soon Lt and don't forget to send me a postcard," waiting for his partner to get out of the car Kellyaway drove off in a hurry.

It was getting late as Kellyaway made his way towards a large apartment block, he parked the car up outside and made his way inside, once inside he made his way upstairs to the second floor and made slowly made his way to apartment number 5, as he slowly turned the key in the door he grew excited.

"Tomorrow," he said to himself, "I'll be in Mexico and I won't have to bother about this dump for two weeks." As he was saying his apartment door opened and Kellyaway found himself in his front room, this was a single leather armchair in one corner of the room, a large flat screen TV and a table with a single glass and a bottle of whiskey.

Coming out of the front room where three doors, Kellyway now tired went through the middle door to his bedroom, getting undressed he threw his dirty clothes into a basket besides his bed and changed into his night clothes. He then set his alarm clock for five in the morning and then threw himself into bed.

_**Couple of Hours Later**_

As soon as he did this he fell into a deep sleep, whist he was doing this he began to dream, he was in a large church doorway somewhere in Edge City. Looking towards the middle he caught a glimpse of both Doyle and Stanley Ipkiss together with a large crowd.

Kellyaway then slowly turned towards his right and his face dropped, on his right side was a woman. She was wearing a white colored wedding dress with a pair of pink wedding gloves that went up to her elbows; she had red medium colored hair and a large green head.

She then bend him over and began to kiss him, Kellyway threw himself up out of bed screaming, throwing himself out of bed he turned towards his clock, looking at it Kellyaway walked towards his bedroom door and into his front room.

"I wonder who that green headed woman was?" He began asking himself as he turned the TV on, "no doubt she is someone who is connected to Ipkiss, no matter who she is she won't be bothering me not for two weeks anyway." As he was saying this he sat down on his armchair and watched TV.

_**In Another Part of Edge City**_

It was 5 o'clock in the morning as **Stanley Ipkiss** was getting ready, "I can't be late for this business trip," he said to himself as he put on a white shirt over his chest.

After doing this he fetched a blue colored tie and a pair of blue pants out of his wardrobe, putting then on he then viewed himself in the mirror, he then went over to his bed and threw open a suitcase lying there. Inside the case were toiletries, socks, underpants, shirts, ties, pant, a couple of pairs of jeans and **The Mask**.

Stanley took a look at it and picked it up, "what's this doing here?" he asked himself as he walked over to the wardrobe, as he opened the wardrobe door he placed the Mask inside.

"I don't think that I will be needing that when I go over to London?" he said smiling to himself as he walked out of the bedroom door with his suitcase and though to the living room, sitting down on an armchair with his dog, **Milo** lying beside her was **Peggy Brandt**, she was wearing a pair of blue jeans, a blue shirt and her brown leather jacket.

Seeing Stanley she smiled at him, "hey Stanley," she said in a friendly voice, "looking good."

Stanley smiled back at her, "thanks Peggy," looking down at Milo him smiled at him, "now are you sure that you don't mind looking after things whist I'm over in London for two weeks?"

Peggy smiled as she sat up, "of course not Stanley why would you think that?" Stanley looked at her and smiled again, "it's just with your job and you been busy that's all,"

Peggy went over towards him and put her hand on one of his shoulders, "look don't worry so much Stanley, just enjoy yourself on your business trip to London and bring back some photos."

Stanley smiled at her again; "thanks Peggy," he said as he went thought the main door to his apartment, before he went thought he looked at Peggy again.

"Peggy," he asked in a worried sort of voice.

Peggy got up out of where she was sitting and went over to him, "what is it Stanley?" She asked him in a soft and kind voice.

Stanley looked at her, "look I know that I've said something like this before but it about,"

"The Mask?" She answered before he got a chance to finish.

"Yes the Mask Peggy," looking into his eyes Peggy knew what he was going to ask her.

"Look Stanley," she said again in a warm and friendly voice, "I have already promised you that I'm not going to wear The Mask again haven't I so why should I break that promise to you?"

Stanley gave a deep breath, "look I'm sorry Peggy I do trust you it's just what will happen if something bad happens and I'm not here?"

Peggy placed her hand on Stanley's shoulder and smiled at him, "if that happens then I'll let someone else deal with it," she then smiled at him, "look Stanley you should go now or you are going to miss your flight."

Stanley looked at his watch and smiled as he walked out of the door and outside.

Peggy watched him and began thinking to herself, "with Stanley gone I can go and help myself to The Mask and wear it again," as she was thinking this she began to make her way into his bedroom and to the large built in wardrobe where he kept the Mask hidden.

As she opened it she saw it lying down, she then picked it up and placed it inside her jacket pocket sometime again when she had more time she would again wear it.

_**Couple Hours Later**_

It was late in the afternoon as Peggy was making her way back to her apartment, she had just taken Milo for a brief walk around Edge Cities park and had just dropped him back off at Stanley's apartment, as she was walking she began to put her hand inside her brown leather jacket's inside pocket.

As she was doing this she pulled the Mask halfway out, tempted to put it on she resisted, "no not here," she said to herself as she put it back inside her jacket, "I'll put it on once I get back home."

Stopping for only a brief moment she carried on walking towards her destination, as she walked around a corner she could see the red brick apartment block, "back at last," she said to herself as she began to run.

As she was running she became more excited about the idea of wearing the mask again, "just think," she said to herself, "no more Stanley just me and The Mask it'll be great."

As she was thinking this she could see that she was getting closer to her apartment block, she put her hand into one her jacket's pockets and pulled out a set of keys, once she reached the entrance she pulled open the door and went thought.

She then made her way up to the next floor and opened the door to her apartment, as she made her way thought the door she threw herself onto a black leather chair that she had in her living room.

She laid back and switched on the TV that was near to the chair, "I wonder what's making news?" She said to herself as she began to flick thought the channels.

She then stopped for a moment and got up out of her chair and made her way towards the rear of her apartment where the kitchen was, going inside she took a kettle off its stand and began to pour water slowly inside. She then took a jar of coffee from a shelf next to the nettle and a small spoon and filled a small mug; she then boiled the kettle and then poured herself a coffee.

She then pick up the mug and made her way into the living room taking her jacket off and throwing it behind the leather chair, she then sat back down and turned the TV back on, "nothing's really on," she said to herself as she made her way behind the chair to where her jacket was lying, picking it up she went though her inside pocket and pulled out the Mask.

Looking at it she smiled as she brushed her hand across its surface, she then pulled the mask close to her face and smiled again, "sorry Stanley," she said, "but I just want to use the Mask, I hope that you don't mind?"

As she saying this The Mask lacked onto her face, Peggy started screaming but nothing came out as The Mask started melting, its brown wooden surface turned to a lime green wax which started spreading over her face, as this was happening Peggy's whole body began to spin around into a mini twister.

This lasted for a brief moment and once the twister had stopped Peggy's transformation was complete, she stood there in her living room still from the neck down she was normal looking but her head was large and green.

She was wearing a long pink evening dress with a pair of pink high heeled shoes, on her hand she wore a pair of pink formal opera gloves and on her lips and eyelids she was wearing pink makeup. Putting her right gloved hand into the opening of her dress which exposed her boobs she pulled out a hand mirror, looking at the reflection of herself she smiled showing a set of polished white teeth.

"Oh darling looking very good," she said to herself in a posh English accent. "A star is born again," she said to herself as she made her way out of her apartment.

"Now that Stanley's not here I can have that beauty treatment that I have always wanted," she said as she made her way out of the apartment's entrance and over to the other side of the road.


	2. Chapter 2

_**At Edge City Police Station**_

It was getting late in the evening as Doyle was finishing his shift, it had been a quite day as he walked towards his locker, as he was about to open it he turned around and saw a young police officer entering the locker room.

He had dark brown colored hair and was in his mid twenties, Doyle looked at him as he enter the room, "hi Doyle," he said in a friendly voice.

Doyle smiled, "Hi **Paul**," he said, "how is things?"

Paul smiled, "not bad, he said as he smiled at the older man, "I'm glad that my shift is about to end."

Doyle walked up to the younger man, "Listen Paul," he said as he started to get a bit nervous, "I was wondering if you fancied a beer tonight, that's if you're free?"

Paul looked at the older man and smiled, "yeah oh then Doyle I will I've got nothing on tonight," he then looked at him and gave the older man another smile, "where were you thinking about going?"

Doyle gave him a smile of his own, "let's just say down town to a little place called the Coco Bongo."

Paul gave Doyle another smile, "sounds good to me office I think that this will give us the chance to get to know one another a bit better don't you?" Doyle smiled at him and turned toward his locker, "I'll meet you there in a moments time Paul and don't worry we will talk about a few things."

_**Outside the Coco Bongo Nightclub**_

It was getting on for 10:00 pm as Doyle made his way towards the Coco Bongo main entrance; he was now out of his uniform and was wearing a black suit with a white shirt and a tie.

As he was walking he noticed that there Paul just waiting for him, as he made his way towards him Doyle noticed that there wasn't anyone else waiting to go in.

Paul came over to him and smiled, "seems quiet tonight, don't you think?" Doyle looked at him with a puzzled look, "this is strange Paul, normally this bar is full of people but tonight it seems empty."

Paul looked at him and gave him a strange look, "does it matter if this place is full or not, look lets go in and order some drinks at the bar."

Doyle nodded in agreement and both police officers walked thought to the club's doors, as they walked thought the doors they both noticed that there were no door man on the doors.

Doyle again gave his young friend another puzzled look. It wasn't long before there were inside the club and like the main entrance the Coco Bongo itself was empty.

Paul looked at Doyle puzzled, "Doyle," he said in a low voice, "I don't mean to be a spoil sport, but this place is starting to creep me out."

Doyle looked at him and gave him a smile, "look Paul I'm sure that there is a perfectly good why no one is here," as he said this and Paul was about to answer they saw movement at the bar.

Doyle looked at his friend and smiled. "See there is someone here after all, look why don't we just go over to the bar and get ourselves a nice couple of bottles of beer?"

As they were making their way to the bar Doyle notice a young woman behind the counter, she was about the same age as Paul, with a slim build and long blonde hair, as they approached her Doyle could see that she look afraid.

Doyle then ran to the bar and jumped over the counter to her, "is everything alright miss?" He asked her in a calm and gentle voice.

The young woman looked at him and started panicking, "you need to get out of here," she said in a low voice, "it's not safe."

Paul looked at the young woman, "why is that miss?"

Before she could say anything there was a loud bang followed by a flash of lime green light, from out of a back room there came what looked like a mini twister, at first it started to spin towards the bar but once it reached the bar it stop.

From out of the twister stepped a woman, she was wearing a long pink formal evening dress with long pink gloves and matching high heeled shoes. She looked normal apart from her head which was lime green in color, on her face she wore pink eye shadow and on her large green lips she was wearing pink lipstick, her hair was long and blonde in color.

She turned to face the three people just sitting there starring at her, she then looked at Doyle and smiled, showing her a pair of gleaming white teeth, "oh darling it's nice to see you again," she said in a English accent, "come on why don't you give me a kiss?"

Doyle sat on the floor near the bar of the Coco Bongo frozen in fear as the woman with the green head drew nearer, "oh darling," she said as she drew closer to him.

"Please tell me that you love to have me?" Doyle turned his head over to the side where Paul and the young woman had been sitting but it look like both of them had ran.

He then turned his head around and noticed that the strange green headed woman was now right in front of him, for a brief moment both her and Doyle began to stare at each other.

Then out of the blue the green headed woman wrapped her gloved hands around Doyle waist and then stretched out her lips and kissed him full on the lips, Doyle couldn't breathe and for a moment he thought that he was going to die.

As the woman kissed him Doyle felt something come over him, he felt comfort and he felt like someone needed him maybe this woman who ever she was needed someone like him?

What seemed like a lifetime was over in just a few brief seconds, the woman sat down and Doyle sat next to her at the bar, she gently put one of her gloved hands on her leg and Doyle gently put one of his hands on her waist, "did you like that darling?" She asked him in a warm voice that melted his heart.

Doyle looked at her and smiled, "yes I did babe," he said as he was smiling. The woman smiled back at him showing him a pair of polished white teeth, Doyle smiled and then looked away thinking the right thing to say next without him sounding like an idiot.

It wasn't long before he thought about what to ask her next, "listen Hun," he said to her in a gentle soft voice, the woman turned and smiled at him again.

Doyle felt shy as he looked at her but then he began to relax, "you don't mind if I ask you out do you?"

The woman turned and face him and smiled again, "I would love to go out with you again darling," she said as she put another hand around his waist.

Doyle smiled at her, "perfect may I ask what your name is please and can I have your number?"

The woman then came closer to him, "just call me Miss Mask please darling," as she said this she kissed him again this time more passionately.

Once she had finished she handed Doyle her phone number on a scrap of paper and then ran out of the Coco Bongo.

Leaving Doyle alone think about her. "Now it gets better," he said to himself, "I'm in love with The Mask."


	3. Chapter 3

**Near the Coco Bongo, Nightclub**

It was a mid early winters night as Doyle made his way towards the Coco Bongo, in his right hand he had a bunch of Roses and in his right tucked under his arm he had a box of chocolates in the shape of a heart.

Doyle was wearing a blue suit with a matching jacket, white shirt, a silver tie, black shoes and a pair of blue trousers. Doyle had taken the week off work as he wanted to think about his new girlfriend Ms. Mask, as he was crossing over the road he started to think out loud to himself, "Lt Kellyaway's coming home tomorrow, I bet that he will be surprised to see me with someone?"

He crossed over and right in front of him was the Coco Bongo night club, he made his way thought the entrance and came into the large bar, sitting at the bar on her own was Ms. Mask, she was wearing a purple evening dress with a slit at the top exposing her large cleavage. On her feet was a pair of purple high heeled shoes and on her hands she was wearing a pair of elbow length purple opera gloves.

On her lips she was wearing purple lipstick and on her eyelids she was wearing purple eye shadow, her long blonde hair was lose and was covering one side of her face, when she saw Doyle she got up from where she was sitting and made her way over to him smiling.

"Oh darling," she said as she came running towards him with her gloved hands stretched out, as she came running towards him Doyle put his hands out and they both hugged one another.

As they held each other Doyle began to think about his partner Lt Kellyway, as he was thinking about him he began to lose his grip on Ms. Mask, as soon as she felt his hands slip she stopped.

"What's wrong darling?" She asked him in a worried voice, "Don't you want to be with me?"

Doyle look at her and smiled, "no, it's not you I'm thinking about my partner Lt. Kellyaway who is coming home tomorrow from vacation," Doyle then lowed his head, "if it's OK with you could we please go somewhere a bit more private as I don't want to think about him tonight?"

Ms Mask looked at him and gave him a smile showing him a set of polished white teeth, "of course it is darling we could go into one of the VIP rooms in the back if you would like?"

Doyle nodded in agreement and Ms Mask took him by the hand and they then made their way to the VIP lounge, inside the VIP lounge there was a large bar next to the bar at the side of the room there was a small table and two chairs, once they had made their way inside both Doyle and Ms Mask sat down.

Doyle then went up to the bar and got them both two glasses of champagne; he then sat back down and looked in Ms Mask's eyes.

"You don't mind me asking you something babe?" He said as she held the glass up and downed the champagne in one gulp.

Once she had done this she looked at him and smiled, "of course darling, what is it that you want to ask me?"

Doyle cleared his throat, "what is your name really and is that your real face?"

Ms Mask's face turned sour, "haven't I already told you my name and yes of course this is my face?"

Doyle wasn't having any of this as he reached over the table and started to grab at the Mask, Ms Mask's expression turn from anger to scarred, "no darling what do you think you are doing please don't touch my beautiful face?"

Doyle did bother replying back to her as he began to pull the Mask from her face, in a bright green flash the mask was pull from her face and Doyle was pushed back the mask in both of his hands. When he came around he saw Peggy sitting on the chair where Ms Mask had been sitting.

She was wearing her normal clothes and her hair was back to normal, "what a rush," she said as she began to take in where she was, "that's the last time that I will ever do that again."

Doyle looked up at her and got back to feet, "that's the last time that you will ever do anything again Ms Brandt," he said as she stormed over to her, "you are under arrest.

Peggy couldn't believe what she was seeing it was if she was having a bad dream.

Doyle was coming towards her with a pair of handcuffs, "put your hands behind your back," he shouted at her, "I won't tell you again!" Peggy did as she was told and got down on the floor.

As Doyle was coming towards her he stopped for a brief moment, he was looking at the mask and smiled, "so this is what Kellyaway and the rest of the city are so afraid of?" he said laughing.

Peggy got up off the floor, "listen officer Doyle," she said in a soft and worried voice, "you have got to give me the mask back please before Stanley gets home."

Doyle looked at her and then put the Mask inside his jackets inside pocket, "Stanley wears this?" He asked her, Peggy nodded at him.

"Listen to me officer, if you don't give me the Mask; Stanley won't be able to use it to fight crime,"

Doyle gave a sharp laugh, "Ms Brandt," he said smiling, "or should I call you Ms. Mask? This mask it nothing but a weapon to be used against the City and its citizens, therefore I am seizing it and placing you under arrest."

Before Peggy could move or make a run for it she felt the handcuffs been placed around her hands, she then was lead away by Doyle out of the Coco Bongo and to Edge City police station for questioning.

**Edge City Police Station (Few Minutes Later)**

What took ten minutes seemed to take forever as Peggy was marched into the station. There she was processed and put in a cell Doyle on the other hand was celebrated like a hero.

"Wait until Kellyaway hears about this Doyle," said one young officer.

"Yeah I bet that you will take his place as Lt now that you have that Mask?" Said another officer.

Doyle laughed as he went over to a water cooler and poured himself a drink, "that isn't just what I have got from our reporter friend over there in that cell, I found out that she is working with Stanley Ipkiss from the bank."

"What?!" One of the other officers said in amazement, "you aren't being serious are you Ipkiss is involved?"

Doyle's face grew dim, "I wish that I was only joking but it's the truth, if you don't believe me then ask the reporter she seems to know Ipkiss and his dealings."

The other police officers seem to quiet down as they heard the truth from Doyle.

From her cell Peggy was listening, regardless of what she had done with the Mask she knew that she had over stepped the mark now. Both her and Stanley were in trouble and somehow The Mask would need to fix it, the only question remained who would wear it again?


	4. Chapter 4

**In London, England**

It had just been a week since Stanley had gone to London on a busy trip for the bank. Since he had been away from home he thought about Milo, Peggy and The Mask.

He was now at Gatwick Airport ready to go back home. whist he was standing in the queue to get his suitcase and bags to be put in the planes hold he could feel someone tapping him on his back, turned around he can face to face with Violet, from the look on her face Stanley could tell that she was excited about something.

"Is everything OK Violet?" He asked in a warm voice.

"Stanley," she said in a warm and friendly voice, "I was thinking about when we get back home how about both you and me go out to the Coco Bongo and have some fun what do you say?"

Stanley smiled at her; since they had gone to London on this business trip they had become closer.

"Sounds great Violet," Stanley said as he put one of his hands into his jacket pockets and presented his boarding pass and passport.

"What time were you thinking of?"

Violet started to bit her lower lip, "I was thinking some time tomorrow just after work?"

"Sounds great," Stanley said as he was next in line, "I will have to wear something nice," Violet giggled as she watched Stanley getting his baggage weighed, after 10 minutes they both went off together to get the plane.

**Somewhere above the Atlantic Ocean**

Whist on the plane Stanley grew restless Violet on the seat next to him had fallen asleep; her head was on his chest she looked relaxed.

Stanley was thinking about what trouble Peggy had caused with the Mask, "she wouldn't have used it?" He said to himself as he tried to relax, "no, no she won't because she promised me and she's not like that is she?"

As he was thinking this he closed his eyes and fell into a deep sleep, once he had fallen asleep he began dreaming about Violet and himself, Violet in this dream was wearing a white wedding dress and he was wearing a blue suit.

They were about to get married when from out of nowhere coming towards them along the row of seats there came what looked like a mini twister, once it had reached the couple it stop and out of it stepped Peggy wearing the Mask, she came towards Violet fire was in both of her eyes, Stanley shot up out of his seat sweat pouring from his body.

Wiping the sweat off his forehead he turned and saw that Violet was awake, "hi Stanley," she said as she smiled at him, "are you OK?"

Stanley turned towards her from how his face looked she could tell that he had a bad dream, "I've had the most terrible dream Violet," he said as he sat up in his seat, "where are we?" He asked as he tried to relax.

Violet looked at him and smiled at him again, "we are back home in Edge City Airport."

Stanley faced her and smiled "oh thank goodness let's get out of here and make our way back home."

**Inside Edge City Airport**

As they were both getting off the plane they both made their way to passport control, as Stanley was showing his passport he felt a hand grabbing him from behind, as he turned around he met face to face with a police officer.

"Stanley Ipkiss isn't it?" The officer barked at him.

"Yes, it is," Stanley said nervously.

"I have to bring you in for questioning on the orders of Lt. Doyle."

Stanley was shocked as he was forced to wear a pair of handcuffs whist Violet was watching.

"Stanley," she said as she watched him been taken outside to a nearby police car, "where are you taking him?" She asked as she marched outside, the police officer look at her.

"He's going to the station where a friend of his is also being held." Before she could do or say anything else the car drove off leaving her on her own.

It was getting lighter as the police car carrying Stanley stopped near the station, whist he had been arrested he had been forced to listen to the police teasing him,

"What's wrong Ipkiss?" One of them said as he turned his head around the driver's seat to face him, "are you scared?"

Stanley heard the other one laughing, "I bet he'll be scared even more now that Officer Doyle has got that Mask right Frank?"

Stanley did say anything but he felt angry, angry at himself and also angry at Peggy for letting him down, "if she hadn't have been tempted by the Mask this would never have happened?" He said to himself as both police officers opened their doors and went out of the car.

They both then went over to the side of the car. They both pulled open the door and grabbed hold of Stanley forcing him out of the car and into the police station.

**Inside of Edge City Police Station**

As Stanley was pushed thought the double doors he landed was a heavy thud on the hard marble floor, looking up from where he had landed he could see that he was in a small office, in a corner of the room he saw a small desk sat behind was a young woman that he recognized.

She was in her late twenties, had tanned colored skin and short black hair, on her face she wore a pair of black rimmed glasses. Before Stanley could pick himself up he felt a hand tighten around both of his arms, turning his head he saw that it was **Frank** the larger of the two officers that had arrested him, Frank got him to his feet and pushed him towards the desk where the young woman was sitting.

As they both drew nearer the young woman looked at them both, "God Frank," she said in a Latin American accent, "do you have to be that rough with people?"

Frank gave her a sharp and unpleasant look, "look **Megan**," he said sharply, "I don't tell you how you should do you job, so please don't tell me."

Megan looked sharply back at him, "if it wasn't for people like me here you wouldn't have a job," she said coldly, hearing this Frank stormed out angrily.

Megan then looked at Stanley and smiled, "hey Stanley long time no see remember me sweetheart?"

Stanley looked at her and smiled, "of course I remember you Megan," he said as he sat down on a chair next to her, "how are you?"

She looked at him and her face began red with embarrassment, "I'm not bad Stanley what about yourself?"

Stanley looked at her and laughed nervously, "well considering that I have just been arrested I would say that I am noting doing to bad at all."

Megan laughed back, "That's normal of you laughing like that Stanley." She said as she smiled, "by the way Stanley I don't want to worry you but it looks like Officer Doyle wants to throw the book at you and your reporter friend?"

Stanley looked at her and his smile faded, "what Peggy, where is she?"

Megan looked at him and lowered her head, "she's in one of the cells downstairs, I am sorry Stanley," she said in a worried voice, "but it looks like you have gotten yourself in trouble?"

Stanley faced her and as he did he gave her an angry look, "no Megan she's got me in trouble," he stopped for a moment and then carried on, "well her and The Mask."

Megan gave him a puzzled look, "Mask Stanley, what Mask?"

As she said this Stanley covered his mouth with one of his hands, Megan then smiled as he did this, "I think I know what you are talking about?" She said as she smiled, "you mean that dirty old wooden Mask that officer Doyle has got in his draw don't you?"

Stanley nodded in response, "Look Megan," he said in a worried voice, "Please don't tell anyone about this?"

Megan looked at him and then held his hand, Stanley looked deep into her brown eyes, "look Stanley don't worry," she said in a soft and gently voice, "I won't say a word to anyone I promise."


	5. Chapter 5

**At Edge City Police Station**

**Megan Garcia** was on her own now as Stanley had been taken down to the cells, since they had both been talking Megan had learned a lot more about Stanley that she did when they had met. Like him she had been a bit of a nerd at school never really having many friends or anyone else to socialize with.

That is until Stanley had shown up and asked her to the school prom, since that day Megan had always had feelings for him, "I wonder if he feels the same way?"

She said to herself as she sat back on her chair, as she was doing this another police office came into the building, she was about the same age as Megan and the same height but she had long light colored brown hair and white colored skin.

She walked slowly up to her desk and sat down beside it, Megan looked at her and smiled, "good morning **Laura**," she said in a polite and soft voice.

Laura looked up at her giving her an angry look, "drop it Garcia, what's so good about this morning?"

Megan stopped for a moment and looked at the other woman; she could tell from both her tone of voice and her body language that she wasn't happy, "is something wrong Laura?"

Laura gave her a dirty look, "yeah there is something wrong Garcia and it's sitting a few yards in front of me, God in heaven why did the chief let you work here as all you do is sit behind that desk all day doing nothing?"

Megan looked at the other woman and then lowered her head, she was used to being picked on by the other officers, and before she had applied for this job she had always wanted to work as a frontline police officer.

But because of her health record and her slightly clumsy, and average; she had been taken on as an office clerk. Laura looked at her and smiled as she knew that she had upset her. She then sat up and walked slowly up to the desk.

As she did this Megan raised her head and looked at her, "what's up, did I upset you geek?" Laura asked her voice was cold and full of venom.

Megan looked at her and as she did she could feel a few tears streaming down her eyes, before Laura saw them however she quickly wiped them away, "did you want something Laura?" She asked as the other woman loomed over her desk.

"It's not what I want Garcia," Laura said in an angry tone, "the chief wants you to take that thing in Officer Doyle's desk down to the lab to get it analyzed."

Megan jump to her feet in excitement, "so they want to carbon date it then?"

Hearing this Laura gave her another angry look, "it doesn't matter to me, what matters is the fact that you are doing some work for once," she then turned her back and slowly walked toward the door.

Before she did this she turned her head towards Megan and gave her another icy look, "you know Garcia no one really likes you here as we all think that you are useless." She then turned and walked away leaving Megan alone.

Once she had gone, Megan put her arms down on the desk and began to cry, "I am useless?" She said to herself, "no, no I'm not, just because I am working here doesn't make me useless."

She then sat up and wiped the tears away from her eyes, then slowly made her way towards Doyle's desk, as she did she pulled his draw open where he kept the Mask, seeing it she reached out with both hands to grab it.

As she did this she felt one of her hands trembling, seeing this she pulled away and backed off slowly as she started to think about what Stanley had told her.

"I wonder if all of these rumors are true about this Mask?" She said to herself, "No they are all just rumors, no item can grant its wearer superpowers or can it?"

She then slowly went over to the desk and reached for the Mask again only this time she grabbed it, as she held it in her hands she looked at it, its smooth wooded surface felt natural her hands and to her it looked like it was styled in an Old Norse design.

"Strange," she said to herself, "if this was that old wouldn't it have been picked up by a museum?"

She then ignored this idea and walked over slowly to the other side of the room which lead to a staircase down to the lab, as she was walking she didn't see a large cable that was trailing on the floor by her desk. She fell sending the mask spinning in the air.

As it was flying thought the air Megan looked up only for it to land on her face, once it had done this Megan felt the Mask spreading over her face like hot melted wax, she tried to scream but nothing came out of her mouth. Without warning her whole body became consumed by a mini twister that span out of control.

The twister was over before it could begin and standing in the office with a fan in one hand and a mirror in the other was Megan. She was now completely transformed from her legs up to her neck. She looked thinner and her skin color looked more tanned she was now wearing a Spanish Flamenco dancers black dress that exposed her now large cleavage.

She look normal apart from her head which now was bright green in color and her black hair was now much longer.

Megan held the mirror that she was holding up to her face and smiled, " Quien es esta mujer atractiva?" She said in a Spanish accent.

"Me pregunto si a Stanley le gustará mi nueva apariencia sexy?" She said to herself as she walked slowly down the staircase to the cells where both Stanley and Peggy were being held.

As she was walking down she smiled to herself at the thought of having Stanley to herself.

**Edge City Police Station Holding Cells (10 minutes before Megan's Transformation)**

It had been a while since Stanley had left Megan, since that time he had been put in a police cell right next to Peggy, for the moment Stanley had worn the clothes that he had be arrested in but Peggy was wearing an orange prison jump suit.

As she saw Stanley she tried to make conversation with him, but Stanley wasn't having any of it blaming her for the loss of The Mask and also lying to him. As he was sitting down on the bed in his cell he could see that Peggy was now standing near the bars of her cell ready to talk.

"Stanley," she said softly, "Stanley look I just wanted to say that I am sorry about what has happened with The Mask and all that."

Stanley got up and gave her a dirty look, "you're sorry now Peggy," he barked angrily at her, "isn't it a bit late for you to apologies?"

Peggy backed away from her cells bars, "what do you mean by that Stanley?" She asked him in a puzzled voice.

Stanley gave her another dirty look, "you are always thinking of yourself Peggy and that stupid Newspaper that you work for, like remember that time when you first wore the Mask and nearly got Milo killed?"

Peggy went over to her bed and sat down on it, as she did this she looked at Stanley, "I remember how that turned out Stanley you took the Mask off me and you rescued Milo yourself."

Stanley eyed her as he thought that he could see tears coming from her eyes, "everything that I have done Stanley I did because I thought that I was helping you?"

Stanley looked at her, "what I am going to do, I mean after all she has made a few mistakes before, well so have I and she still is my friend or suppose to be?" he said to himself as he began to think.

After a few seconds he began to speak, "look Peggy I am sorry it's just what I am suppose to do now that the police have The Mask?"

Peggy stood up and wiped her tears away, "you could always ask either Office Doyle or your best buddy Lt Kellyaway to wear it for you?"

As she was saying this she laughed softly, Stanley looked at her and smiled back, "I doubt that those two would wear it somehow knowing what it is do you Peg-?"

Before he could finish his sentence he felt afraid as if he knew something bad was about to happen.

"Stanley are you alright?" Peggy asked him in a kind caring voice.

"Peggy," he said to her in a voice that sounded afraid, "I don't know why I have thought about this but I've got a feeling someone is wearing the Mask right now?"

Peggy looked at him and smiled, "Stanley relax will you, all of the Officers know that The Mask is now off limits to them and besides it's Office Doyle's case,"

Stanley looked at her and smiled back, "thanks Peggy I suppose it's just me imaging thing like I am use to doing I think I am goin-."

As like before Stanley stopped what he was about to say, he then looked at straight at Peggy, "that's odd," he said softly, "can you hear something or is it just me?"

Peggy held out her ear, "that's funny Stanley I can hear music, salsa music."

Stanley gave her a puzzled look, "that's odd when I got here there were no radios or CD players I wonder if Megan's playing something?"

Peggy gave him a puzzled look, "Megan, who's she and how come you never mentioned her?"

Stanley gave her a faint smile, "Megan was my first ever date at school Peggy and a really sweet person."

Peggy's eyes widen in surprise, "I get it Stanley, a high school crush."

Stanley smiled at her, "yes Peggy a bit like you and Kellyaway?"

Peggy turned her head away from him as he said that, "please Stanley darling," she said as she tried to put on an English accent, "don't mention him in my present."

Hearing this Stanley laughed and he laughed that much that Peggy soon followed, as they both were laughing Stanley stopped and listened.

"Peggy," he whispered, "is it me or is that music getting louder?"

As he said this the music stopped and they was an empty quiet in the cells, "thank goodness," Peggy said in an angry voice, "I was starting to get a headache with that noise in the background."

She then looked at Stanley who had turned his head toward the door that lead up to the office.

As she was looking at him Stanley had his eyes fixed on the door, "Stanley," she asked him in a soft voice, "Are you OK?"

"Peggy," Stanley said in a soft voice, "look at the door handle."

Peggy turned her head away from him and looked straight to her right, "looks like we are going to have a visitor Stanley." She said in a low soft voice.

Stanley fell silent as he turned his gaze towards the door, who ever this person was they were really interested in getting to them both.


	6. Chapter 6

**Edge City Police Dept. Holding Cells**

Both Stanley and Peggy stood watching the door to the stairwell slowly open, without warning the door bust open and as from out of nowhere a woman walked in.

She was of average height slim built had long straight black hair and tan colored skin. She was wearing a black colored formal dress that showed her cleavage. On her feet she wore a pair of high heeled black shoes with a pair of black tights and on her face she wore black eye shadow and black colored lipstick. Everything seemed normal about her apart from her head which was big and pale green in color.

As Stanley saw her coming his face dropped, "oh no," he said his voice was low and worried.

Turning to Peggy he gave her a worried look, "see Peggy what did I tell you someone has worn the Mask."

As he was say this the woman passed his cell, as she did this she stopped and looked in at him, "there you are Stanley," she said in a sexy Spanish accent, "did you miss me darling?"

At first Stanley didn't know what to say as he didn't recognize her, then it hit him, "oh no Megan your wearing The Mask."

Megan gave him a smile showing him a row of polished white teeth, "it's not Megan Stanley just call me Meg." Stanley didn't feel very comfortable seeing his old friend like this.

As he looked away from her he could hear her voice, "oh Stanley baby, how I want to make love to you."

"Excuse me Meg what did you say?" He asked her in a low voice.

Meg smiled at him yet again but this time she didn't show him her teeth, "I am just saying Stanley that I want you so very, very badly and I will do anything."

As he heard this his eyes widen in surprise, "you do anything right Meg?" He asked with a smile on his face.

Meg looked at him and smiled back, "anything Stanley my love." She said in a smooth and sexy voice.

Stanley looked into her dark brown eyes, "can you get me out of here then both you and I will be able to make love together?"

Meg started laughing, "Stanley of course I can get you out you silly man, and this won't take too long."

Saying this she put one of her hands down the front of her dress where her boobs hung and started pulling on something. As she pulled gently Stanley noticed what looked like a set of keys.

"Hey Meg how did you manage to keep those keys hidden?"

Meg giggled at this, "Stanley my love," she said as she came near to the cell door, "unlike you men us women have plenty of places to hide items of importance."

Stanley smiled at her as she inserted the key into the lock and started turning it, as the door side open Peggy who had been watching her started shouting.

"Hey Meg are you going to let me out or what?"

Before Stanley had a chance to walk out of his cell to thank her Meg turned her head around to the other cell and faced Peggy.

As she staring at her she gave her a cold icy look then turning her head back to Stanley she said, "Stanley my love who is this perra (female dog)?" As she said this Peggy gave her a puzzled look, "what are you saying and what did you just call me?"

Meg slowly turned her head around towards her and smiled evilly at her, "what I just called you was Spanish for bitch." She said in an angry voice, "you are a terrible person and Stanley deserves better, saying this Meg grabbed Stanley and started kissing him in front of Peggy.

Watching her doing this Peggy turned her head away in disgust, "oh yuck," she said in a distasteful sounding voice, "I think I am going to be sick?"

Hearing this Meg stopped what she was doing and grabbed hold of Stanley's hand and dragged him over to her cell, Peggy and she then looked each other in the eyes.

"What's wrong with you?" Peggy asked her as she peered at her though the bars.

Meg looked at her again but this time she didn't smile, "Stanley loves me not you and because of your selfish decisions I think that it would be best for both of us if you spent time in this cell?"

She then turned her head towards Stanley, "come on Stanley baby, we are leaving," as they were about to leave Peggy heard Stanley shouting.

"Meg I can't leave her in here," hearing this Meg stopped.

"Why Stanley isn't this what she deserves?"

Stanley looked at her, "maybe it is and she has made some stupid mistakes, but Peggy is still my friend."

Meg turned her large green head towards Peggy's cell and then looked at Stanley, "won't she spoil our relationship Stanley and I thought that you loved me not her?"

Stanley looked at her and smiled faintly, "Meg if you don't let her out I won't make love to you."

Hearing this Megan dropped her and covered her face up with her hands.

"Stanley," she said as tear began to pour down her green cheeks, "you are breaking my heart," as this was happening Stanley looked at Peggy and winked at her.

He then turned back towards Meg and smiled, "will you let her out of that cell then?"

Meg stopped crying and looked at him, "If I do that Stanley," she said in a tearful voice, "will you make love to me?"

Stanley took her hands and looked at her smiling, "yes, I will sweetheart."

Meg smiled back at him, and then she grabbed the set of keys that had been down her dress and made her way over towards Peggy's cell. As she was unlocking the door she gave Peggy a dirty look, finally the door was unlocked and as Peggy was about to walk out Meg started spinning into a mini twister taking Stanley with her.

"Stupid green headed bitch, who does she think that she is taking Stanley away from me like that?" Peggy said to herself, "I wish that I had another Mask if I did then maybe I could win Stanley back?"

As she was thinking this something made her think, "how stupid of me of course I can get another Mask from my friend Jessica then that bitch won't stand a chance."

Thinking about this she started walking towards the door and up the stairs up towards the police office, "next stop," she said to herself smiling, "Jessica's."

**Somewhere in Edge City**

It was getting late at night as Stanley was sitting at a table, sitting next to him was Meg, Stanley was wearing a blue colored suit with a white shirt and silver colored tie whist Meg was wearing her black formal dress only this time she was wearing gold colored earrings and a gold necklace and her fingernails were painted black.

They had both decided that they should spend their evening out in style at a Spanish style restaurant called El Caracol; one of Edge City's most finest restaurant. Before they went out Meg had decided that both herself and Stanley needed to get changed so she had started to spin herself into a mini twister and pulled Stanley inside with her stripping him off and changing his clothes.

After they both got changed she booked a reservation at the restaurant and to arrive there is style in a limo. Once they were there the waiter showed them to their seats which were outside on a balcony overlooking Edge City.

As he was sitting with her Stanley still felt nervous, "she's not the same person as she was just look at that big green head."

He said to himself as she put her arm around him, "Oh Stanley," she said in her Spanish sounding accent, "this place is maravilloso."

Stanley looked at her and smiled nervously. "Only the best for you Meg," he said to her softly.

As she heard him saying this Meg push her chair close to Stanley gently put on of her hands on one of his legs, "oh Stanley you really do care about me don't you?" She said as she looked at him.

Stanley looked back and her and tried his best not to be put off by her green head, "of course I do Meg," he said in a soft voice, "you remind of…of someone that I used to know."

Meg smiled at him and showed her teeth, "and who would that person be Stanley?" She asked in a smooth voice.

Stanley reached over to a glass of red wine that had been next to him on the table and held it up to his mouth, "her name was Eve and like you we dated," he said as he put his free hand on his head, "what was she like baby?"

Stanley looked at her and smiled as he swirled the glass in his hand, "at first I liked her," he then was about to tell her about the mask but then decided not to as it would cause only Meg to get upset.

Meg looked at him as he went quiet, "what happened between you and this Eve Stanley didn't it last?"

Stanley looked at her and gave her a faint smile, "no it didn't, but in a way I am glad that we broke up."

Hearing this Meg smiled at him, "gracias Stanley," she said as squeezed his leg with her hand.

"You know something baby, I have always loved you ever since you took me out." Stanley smiled but winced at her as he felt her crushing his leg, as they both were sitting down both of them could hear music playing in the restaurant.

"I wonder what that is?" Meg asked as she stood up from her chair and went over to the window to have a look, as she was doing this she saw a Spanish band on a stage over by the bar, there were three of them with guitars.

Around them were men and woman dancing with one another, Stanley looked at Meg who had now turned her head towards him and from the look that she gave him Stanley could tell that she was up to something, "that looks like fun Stanley shall we join them?" She said as she took his arm and dragged him inside towards the dance floor.

"Meg please," he begged, "I don't want to dance."

Meg looked at him and smiled, "come on Stanley do it for me." Saying this she took him by his arm and threw him over her shoulders.

Stanley saw that he was about to land face first to the floor, without warning Meg appeared and caught him in both of her arms, seeing this the crowd of men and women started clapping.

Meg smiled at Stanley and threw him again this time towards the ceiling, as she did this Stanley went thought causing a massive hole to appear, seeing her boyfriend trapped Meg rushed off to help him.

A few minutes later both her and him were on the restaurant flat roof together watching the stars.

Meg held Stanley in her arms, "oh I am sorry if I hurt you Stanley." She said as she saw him rubbing his head, "please will you forgive me baby?"

Stanley looked at her, "this would not have happened if Peggy had worn the Mask," he said to himself as he looked up at her, "look Meg, why don't you take the Mask off?"

Meg looked at him and smiled, "oh no," Stanley said to himself she's up to something else, Meg span around into a mini twister again this time she didn't Stanley inside with her.

Once the twister had died Meg stood in front of him completely naked, "Stanley darling," she asked in a sexy voice, "are you ready to make love to me now?"


	7. Chapter 7

**Near Jessica Morgan's Apartment**

It was getting late and Peggy was still out looking for her friend **Jessica Morgan**, it had been a while since the two had last seen each other. Like Peggy, Jessica had been a Mask wearer, but unlike her friend she had no intention of using it again.

As Peggy was turning a corner she came to a large red brick apartment building, "this is the one that I am looking for," she said to herself as she made her way towards the main entrance, "I wonder if she's in?" She said to herself as she pressed the intercom buzzer number 2 that was built near the door.

As she pressed it there was a humming sound followed by a crackling, "hello," came a young woman's voice on the other end, "who's there?"

Peggy went up towards the speaker and smiled, "hi Jessica, it's me Peggy," as she heard her friends voice Jessica's spirit lifted.

"Peggy my God it's been to long how are you?" She asked, Peggy smiled again.

"I haven't been too bad apart from getting arrested by the police," at this Jessica went quiet, "are you in trouble and are you OK?"

Peggy laughed, "look I am OK Jess please don't worry about me as I can take care of myself," she then took a deep breath and smiled, "look I have got a favor to ask so is it OK if I come in?"

Jessica smiled at this, "why not Peggy; Sean's at work and I could use the company," Peggy smiled and laugh, "Thanks Jess, I'll look forward to our catch up."

The intercom then went dead and there was a clicking sound as the main door was unlocked, Peggy then walked on thought and turned to her left door number 2 was one the other side of the passage, as she came towards it she began to knock.

At first there was no answer, "that's odd it's not like Jess to keep anyone waiting." Peggy said to herself as she tried again, as she was about to knock the door opened and Jessica came out. She was of average height and had long dark brown colored hair and pale colored skin.

When she saw Peggy her face lit up. "Hello Peggy," she said in a London accent, "it's so nice of you to come and see me would you like a coffee?"

Peggy smiled at her as she invited her in, "please that you be really nice Jessica."

As they both went inside to the living room Peggy could see on the wall some old photos of her and Jessica, as she sat down with her Peggy looked at her and smiled.

"How's Sean?" She asked in a soft voice.

Jessica turned to her and smiled, "oh he's fine says that he hates it here and wishes that we were both back in England."

She then sat up and turned her head towards her, "what about you and that Stanley Ipkiss?" Peggy looked at her as if she was going to start crying.

"Peggy what's wrong?" Jessica asked in a warm voice.

"Jess I am afraid that me and Stanley are over."

Jessica sat back down and put her hand over her friend's shoulder, "what do you mean over Peggy?"

Peggy lowered her head and looked at the floor, "it looks like Stanley has met another woman Jessica."

Jessica put her hand underneath her friends chin and gently raised her head up. "Rubbish Pegg you and Stanley were made for each other."

Peggy looked at her back tears streaming down her eyes, "that's why I need your help Jess; will you loan me The Mask?"

Jessica gave her a puzzled look on her face, "that's what you wanted to ask me isn't it Peggy about the Mask?"

Peggy nodded at her, "it'll help me win Stanley back from this bitch please Jess."

Jessica gave her a hard look, "Peggy please don't be stupid The Mask is dangerous looked what happened to my parents and look what it did to my cousin."

Peggy sat down and started to think what Jessica was telling her, because of the Mask's power her cousin Lisa had been corrupted by its power, this had lead to her committing murder which had lead to both Jess's mother and father's deaths.

"I'm sorry Jess," Peggy said as she wiped her eyes on her sleeves, "I almost forgot that it was because of the mask that you cousin turned evil."

Jessica looked at her, "which is why I am thinking about giving the Mask to the police Peggy for people's safety," she turned and looked at her friend, "what do you think?"

Peggy looked at her in disbelief, "seriously you think that the Mask will be safe in their hands?"

Jessica went back over to her and sat down, "why not? After all the police in this city do a wonderful job of protecting us citizens."

Peggy looked at her in shock, then she had an idea, "hey Jess what if I told you that I know someone who would keep the Mask safe would you trust me to give it to them?"

Jessica sat down and listened, "who is this person Peggy and can they be trusted?"

Peggy smiled at her, "his name is Charlie and he works at Edge City Bank."

Jessica smiled, "the same bank as Stanley works at?" Peggy nodded.

"Alright Peggy, I trust you," Jessica said as she sat up and walked towards a locked cabinet in the corner of the living room.

Before she was about to unlock it she turned back around to face Peggy, "if I hear that are lying to me I swear to God that our friendship will be over before you can say."

Peggy gave her a smile, "why would I lie to you Jess after all you and I have been friends for five years haven't we?"

Jessica looked at her and took a deep breath, "I'm sorry Peggy for not trusting you it's just after my parents were killed I have a real distrust for the Mask and anyone who uses it."

Peggy walked towards her and took her hands, "you can trust me Jess, The Mask will be safe in my hands."

Hearing this Jessica turned towards the cabinet with Peggy watching her, "soon," she said to herself, "the Mask will be mine again and that bitch will pay."

**Back at the El Caracol**

"This is just my luck," Stanley said to himself as Meg came closer towards him, she was completely naked.

"Oh Stanley," she said as she came towards him with both of her arms out ready to grab him, "are you ready to make love to me?"

Stanley looked at her and was ready to run away but there was something that stopped him, as he stood in front of her he looked at her and then opened his mouth.

"I am ready when you are baby." He said in a voice that seemed to excite Meg.

She then ran towards him and threw herself on top of him, Stanley fell over but didn't hurt himself.

As he fell he looked into her eyes and he smiled, "for all the time that I knew you Meg I never realized what sexy brown eyes you had."

Meg giggled at that remark, "I have always found you sexy Stanley," she said as she put one of her huge boobs in front of his face.

Stanley couldn't believe his luck, as she was doing this he reached over and grabbed it, "oh sexy Stanley and muy bien," Meg said as she reached over to undo his trousers.

As she was doing this Stanley touched her naked middle section of her body, Meg let out a playful laugh, "oh Stanley this is maravilloso."

As she said this she threw his trousers of leaving him with just his shirt and underpants on, Stanley laughed as he felt her hand touching his underpants without warning he felt them as she pulled them off.

"Oh baby I love your body." He heard her saying as he began to close his eyes.

**Couple Hours Later**

When he woke up Stanley found that he was back in his apartment in bed, it was a bright morning and the birds were singing, "was that I dream?" He asked himself as he started yawning, "Or did I really do that?"

He then felt that someone was on the left side of his bed with him, he then turned over and nearly had a heart attack, lying next to him wearing nothing at all was Meg.

"God in heaven," Stanley shouted in surprise as she smiled at him.

"Hello my love did you sleep well last night?" She said as she reach over to him to kiss him.

As she was about to do that the apartment door busted open and in walked another Mask wearer. Unlike Meg she had pale colored skin and long blonde colored hair, on her face she wore pink colored makeup and she was wearing a pink colored formal dress.

As Stanley saw her he knew who she was, "oh no," he said in a low voice, "please Peggy not again."

Peggy came towards the bed and looked at them both, "how dare you come into this apartment without asking permission who do you think you are?" Meg asked her in an angry voice.

Peggy Mask looked at her and smiled, "I am here for my boyfriend darling," she said "and I am not going to leaving without him."

Stanley couldn't really believe what he was seeing as Peggy Mask threw the large quilt off the bed and tried to grab him, as she did this Meg threw him out of the way.

"What are you doing you green headed blonde bitch?" She said in an angry tone, "do you see that Stanley is with me?"

Peggy Mask gave her an angry look then clenched her hand into a fist, Stanley not wanting to see either Peggy or Meg get hurt climbed back on the bed and in a loud voice shouted at them both.

"Look stop it you two," as he did this both Peggy and Meg looked at each other.

"Oh Stanley darling," Peggy said as she put out her hand, "you sound really sexy when you are angry," Stanley did say anything to that but his face showed it.

Meg looked at Peggy as she said this and gave her an icy stare, "Stanley doesn't love you he loves me."

Peggy then turned to her and laughed, "why would Stanley love such an ugly thing like you darling when he has got me?"

As she said this Meg gave her a hard slap around her face, Peggy then lost her footings and fell to the floor, as she did this Meg slowly went back up to Stanley and began holding him to her chest forcing his head to her boobs.

Seeing this Peggy got back to her feet and came over to her, "let him go darling he's mine," she said in an angry tone.

"Why don't you fight me over him then bitch?" Meg said in an angry tone herself, as she said this Peggy then came over to Stanley and started grabbing at one of his arms, seeing this Meg starting doing the same. Stanley felt like he was in a game of tug of war with two psycho green headed women.

"Let go," Peggy screamed.

"No, you let go," Meg started screaming back.

Stanley had just about enough, "for God sake please girls let me go."

Hearing this both women let go of both arms and stood still as they both could believe that Stanley was capable of standing up for himself.

Stanley stood now in front of them both with an angry look on his face, he turned toward Meg and then Peggy.

"Look you both want me right?" He said and as he said this both women started nodding their heads, "why don't you both settle this."

"How Stanley darling?" Peggy asked in a soft and low voice.

Stanley looked at her and smiled softly, "I am very glad that you have asked me that Peggy," he said as he turned to Meg.

"Why not set up a contest between just the two of you?" hearing this Meg grabbed his hand.

"What sort of contest Stanley?" She asked in a puzzled voice.

Stanley looked at her and smiled, "what I am talking about is what about a talent, beauty and swimsuit contest? The woman who wins these contest wins my heart."

Hearing this the two women stood silent listen and taking in what Stanley was telling them.

Knowing that they were listening to what he was telling them Stanley sat down on his bed, "so what do you two think of my idea?

Both Peggy and Meg looked at each other and then back at Stanley smiling, "where will this contest be held baby and what time?" Meg asked as she started to giggle.

"This contest will be held at the Coco Bongo starting at 9:30 tonight I hope that you two will have something sexy to wear?" Stanley said as he sat smiling at them both, at this Peggy turned to him.

"Don't worry Stanley sweetie darling I will wear something sexy but I don't know about that tramp here?" Meg sat down on the bed and ignored the comment and looked at Stanley.

"What about you Stanley babe will you'll be wearing something sexy?" She asked him as he stood up.

He turned towards her and smiled, "yes Meg I'll have my black suit on tonight."

Hearing this both women grew excited; they then began spinning into mini twisters around the apartment and then went out of the door. As they exited one of them knocked the built in wardrobe that Stanley kept his things in. The door then flew open knocking all of Stanley's things out everywhere onto the floor.

"Stupid women," Stanley said to himself as he went down on his hands and knees to tidy the place up. "I wish that those two had never got they hands on those Masks."

As he was saying this one of his hands felt something hard and wooden on the floor, Stanley's heart started pounding as lying on the hard wooden floor of his apartment was another Mask.

"Where did this come from?" He asked himself as he picked it up and held it up.

"No matter another Mask will come in useful with should anything get out of hand with those two?" He said as he placed the mask inside his jacket pocket and closed the wardrobe door and his apartment door.

He then sat down on his bed and smiled to himself thinking that his luck would soon change as there was now going to be three Masks in town.


	8. Chapter 8

**Somewhere near Edge City's Nightclub District**

It was a cold winter's night as Stanley and a crowd gathered outside the Coco Bongo nightclub, outside there was a film crew, photographers a set of large spotlights and a large red carpet was laid out.

As the crowds were waiting a young female reporter stepped in front of the red carpet. She had long light brown colored hair and was wearing a pair of glasses, she was dressed in a brown jacket and had a mini brown skirt and a pair of black shoes and tights on.

"This is **Karen Johnson** reporting live for Edge City News and we are just outside the Coco Bongo night club for a event of a lifetime; two female Masks are fighting to the death in a contest over one man."

As she was saying this a large pink colored limo pulled up outside, as it pulled up close to where the red carpet had been laid out two large black men wearing black colored suits got out of the front seats and walked slowly up to one of the back doors of the car.

As they were about to open it there was a roar followed by cheers from the crowds of people. The door then opened and out walked **Peggy Mask;** her long blonde hair blowing in the wind. She was wearing a pink colored dress that exposed her large pair of boobs with matching high heeled shoes and a long pair of pink colored opera gloves, on her face she wore pink colored lipstick and eye shadow.

As she walked towards the red carpet a group of photographers came and started snapping photos of her.

"Thank you darlings and to every one of you who has come to support me," Peggy said as she stood smiling at the crowd.

Seeing her do this the crowd started cheering her, hearing them made her excited as she started waving her hand in the air, as she did this she saw Stanley. Seeing him made her stop as she began to think.

Stanley caught a glimpse of her and started thinking how attractive she looked, "I can't let her know that as it will cause problems with her and Meg." He said to himself as he reached into his jacket pocket, "it's a good thing that I have got you," he said looking down at the Mask.

As he was doing this he started to hear loud Latino music, putting the mask away from sight Stanley turned toward where the red carpet was laid out and his face dropped, parked at the back of Peggy's limo was another limo this one however was black. As it parked behind the pick limo a large man came out from the driver's seat and opened the door at the back, as the door opened the photographers and the news crew started to gather around.

As they were doing this **Meg Mask** got out of the car, she wore a formal black dress that exposed her large boobs and a pair of black matching long black opera gloves. On her feet she wore a pair of black leather high heeled shoes and on her legs she wore a pair of black tights. On her face she was wearing black colored lipstick and eye shadow and her long black hair was beautiful.

"Hello of all you beautiful people of Edge City," she said as she started posing in front of the cameras and the news crew.

As she was doing this Karen Johnson fainted whist others in the crowd started cheering and making comments. Seeing and hearing this made Peggy Mask jealous of her as she saw Meg making her way onto the red carpet and towards the main entrance to the Coco Bongo.

**Inside the Coco Bongo Nightclub**

It was a full house as both Peggy Mask and Meg Mask made their way inside the Coco Bongo, as they both made their way towards a stage that had been set up for them both to use people started looking at them.

"Go go you green headed babes." One man shouted to them.

"Come on ladies, get your boobs out for us," shouted another.

Hearing this Stanley was disgusted but his expression soon change as he saw both women waving and blowing kisses to the crowd. As they both got up onto the stage a young red headed woman came up to them kissing them both on their cheeks. She was wearing a brightly colored purple dress and shoes.

"Hello all and welcome," she said in a loud sexy voice, "tonight we have planned something very special so will you put your hands together for Peggy and Meg Mask." Hearing this the crowd clapped and cheered loudly, Stanley smiled as he saw Peggy coming forward towards the young woman.

As she did this they both started hugging each another, after they had finished Peggy stood at her side.

"Now Peggy," the woman then said "what are you going to sing for us tonight?"

Peggy smiled and laughed softly, "tonight darling I am going to sing I Wanna Be Loved By You." As she said this she snapped her fingers and then a live band magically appears. Then the band starts to burst into music.

I wanna be loved by you, just you  
And nobody else but you  
I wanna be loved by you, alone!  
Boop-boop-a-doop!  
I wanna be kissed by you, just you  
Nobody else but you  
I wanna be kissed by you, alone  
I couldn't aspire  
To anything higher  
Than, filled with desire  
To make you my own!  
Boop-boop-a-doop, boop-boop-a-doop!

As she sang she twisted her body around in a sexual way so much so that the men in the audience were entranced by her.

She then playfully started taking off her long pink gloves and seeing Stanley she threw them at him. Stanley looked up at her and smiled. Seeing him doing this Peggy smiled back and continued singing;

I wanna be loved by you  
just you and nobody else but you  
I wanna be loved by you - alone.  
Boo boo bee doo  
I couldn't aspire  
to anything higher  
and to feel the desire  
to make you my own.  
Badum badum bee doodily dum ! Boo !  
I wanna be loved by you  
just you and nobody else but you  
I wanna be loved by you  
Ba deedily deedily deedily dum  
Boo boo bee doo!

As she was singing her dress slipped off her body and fell to the floor, Peggy now was completely naked on stage. "Oops," she said out loud in a flirty sounding voice.

Looking at the audience she saw men looking at her as they lusted over her naked body.

"Do you like my boobs?" She said as she started laughing, as she was saying this she hadn't noticed Stanley coming behind her.

"Peggy," he said as he took a moment to catch his breath, "here put something on as you are embarrassing yourself."

Peggy turned her head towards him, "thank you darling but I'm done now, saying this she walked towards the backend of the stage, leaving Stanley, the young woman who was hosting the event and Meg.

"Well let's hear it for Peggy who gave us a very entertaining per-" she said as she felt embarrassed.

She was about to say more when Meg grabbed hold of her arm, "is it my turn yet?" She asked her in an impatience voice.

The young woman looked at her and smiled, "sure why not, ladies and gentlemen please put your hands together for Meg Mask."

Hearing this Meg snapped her fingers in her gloved hand and without warning loud Latino music started playing. Hearing this the audience started clapping, Meg then started dancing professionally and wildly, as she did this her boobs started bouncing around.

She then turned around and saw that Stanley was now on the stage on his own. Seeing him she made her way slowly towards him smiling as she did.

"Hello handsome would you care to join me?" She asked him as she reached her gloved hand out for him to take.

Seeing this Stanley reached over and grabbed her by her hand and was nearly throw off the stage by her as she started swing him about like a ragdoll, she then let him go and Stanley fell on his back near the curtain.

"Thank goodness I landed near something soft," he said to himself as Meg came over.

"Poor baby are you OK did I hurt you?" She asked him in a gentle voice.

"I know what would make you feel better my love."

"What Meg?" Stanley asked her in a puzzled voice.

"This my love?" she said as she slowly unzipped her black dress, as she did this she let her dress fall to the floor and stood in front of Stanley with noting on except her long black opera glove. Stanley started to feel his body shaking as she came over to him and extended her lips towards him.

"Oh Stanley," she said in a sexy Spanish voice, "I am not the most sexiest green head woman that you have even seen?


	9. Chapter 9

**At the Coco Bongo Nightclub **

It was getting late as both Peggy and Meg Mask were backstage having their hair and makeup done, at this time both of them were sitting down on two chairs next to one another.

Peggy who was sat next to Meg turned to her as she was getting her nails done. "I saw what you did with Stanley darling," she said in a cold icy sounding voice.

Meg turned to her as the makeup artist handed her a tube of blue colored lipstick, "and what has it got to do with you what I did with Stanley bitch?"

Peggy who now smiling at the makeup artist as she applied a coat of purple colored nail varnish to her finger nails turned her head back around to Meg, "this is just a friendly warning darling stay the hell away from Stanley or else?"

As she said this Meg stood up and walked over towards her, "and what is that suppose to mean?" She asked in an angry tone.

Peggy looked up at her as one of the women behind her put a curling tongue thought her blonde hair.

"Stanley is only going to pick one of us darling and it might not be you?" Saying this she lean over the back of the chair and closed her eyes as another women came over to her and went over her eye lids with a purple eye shadow pencil.

Seeing this really made Meg's blood boil knowing how vain Peggy was, "Stanley would never chose her over me," she said to herself as she watched another makeup artist handing her a tube of purple colored lipstick.

Seeing this Peggy grabbed it out of her hands and began putting over her lips, she then looked at herself in a mirror that hung over the wall by her chair, seeing her doing this made Meg angry and she left the room and headed towards the stage.

As she came nearer the stage she saw Stanley taking to two people that looked very familiar to her, one of these was a tall young woman in her late twenties who had long dark brown colored hair.

The other was a short dumpy man with thick curly red colored hair, as she came nearer to them both she saw that they had Stanley pressed up against a wall.

"Look I don't know anything about two Masks," Stanley said softly as the woman pressed him up to the wall.

"Save it Ipkiss," she said in an angry voice, "we both know that you are involved with these two green head bitches also where is your friend Megan?"

Hearing this Meg moved up to them both, "is there a problem officer?" She said in a soft but icy voice.

Hearing this officer Doyle turned to face her and as soon as he saw her, his face dropped, "it's her Laura it's one of those masked women."

Laura dropped Stanley and let drop to the floor she then held a hand gun to Meg, "so you are one of those green headed freaks?" She said smiling, "I am gonna enjoy popping you full of lead."

Meg smiled as she said this, "please officer let's not get violent," as she said this Laura started to fire her gun.

Seeing the bullets coming toward her Meg started spinning into a mini twister changing her costume as she did this into a super girl like outfit, as the bullets hitting her they fell to the floor.

"What are you bitch?" Laura asked in surprise.

"I am glad that you asked me that question as I am….Masked Girl," Meg answered her as she blew into her thumb on her left hand and inflated it, she then slapped Laura who then went flying against the wall knocking her out cold.

She then turned to Doyle who was standing nearby; Doyle looked at her in fear as she walked slowly up towards him smiling.

"Please don't do anything as I haven't got a gun," he said shaking in fear.

Seeing him like this Meg smiled, "why would I want to hurt you when I could use you babe?" She asked as she put her hand on his cheek, as she did this Doyle panicked and ran off leaving Meg, Stanley and Laura alone.

Seeing him go Meg made her way up to Stanley, "Oohh poor baby did they hurt you?"

Stanley looked at her as she reached over and held out her hand, as he took it she yanked him up and pulled him close extending her large lips for a kiss.

"I'm fine thanks Meg just a bit shaken that's all." Meg stopped what she was doing and turned her head towards Laura who was now lying on the floor out cold.

Stanley looked at her and then at Meg, "what do you think we should do with her Meg?" He asked as she turned towards him and smiled.

"I know what we can do with her Stanley," she said as she started grinning, "I better go back stage and get ready for the beauty contest meet me back here later my love."

**A Hour Later**

It was turning eleven o'clock in the evening as Meg was backstage again having her makeup done, over in a corner sitting down on a chair was Peggy, and she was now wearing a long purple evening dress with purple high heeled shoes on her feet.

On her face she wore purple lipstick and eye shadow and on her finger nails she wore purple nail varnish, seeing Meg sitting down she gave her a long hard stare.

Meg turned her head to face her but didn't pay her much attention, one of the makeup artist's came up to her and smiled at her.

"Excuse me Meg," she said in an excited voice, "what do you think about wearing dark blue colored makeup?"

Meg smiled at the young woman who was stand over her, "will it make me look sexy for Stanley?" She asked her, the two women then started laughing at this statement.

"Meg," the young woman said, "You look sexy anyway without makeup."

Meg smiled at her again, "I know I do but I want to beat the competition."

Peggy lifted her head up as she heard her saying this, "stupid bitch," she said to herself, she was about to go to her when she heard her name being called.

Running outside to the stage she could see that a catwalk had been built over it, looking at it she walked slowly up to it, as she did she was surrounded by photographers who were eager to get a snap shot of her.

Looking at them Peggy started posing, at the cameras as she started walking up and down the catwalk, "oh darlings thank you for your support," she said as she started posing in sexual positions.

Again like she did before in the talent contest she unfasten her dress and let it fall to the floor.

"Oh my God no again," Stanley said as he covered his eyes with one of his hands.

"What's the matter son?" Asked a middle aged man who was standing beside him "can't you handle a bit of action."

As she was about to walk backstage Peggy saw him and walked slowly out stage towards him. The man beside him smiled, "hey there son I think you got her attention?" As she drew close Stanley gulped.

"Stanley darling," she said in an excited voice, "what did you think of my performance on stage did you like it?"

Stanley looked at her naked body and went red, "I thought you did well Peg." Hearing this she smiled at him and reached over to grab him.

"Thank you Stanley, how about we kiss?" As she lead him over she extended her large lips ready to plant a wet kiss on his lips, before she could do this she heard a Meg's name being called out.

Letting go of Stanley she looked toward the stage and grew angry as she saw Meg made up wearing dark blue colored makeup and wearing a reveling dark blue colored dress, seen her Peggy walked slowly back up towards the stage.

"You, why do you always have to spoil everything you bitch?" She asked in an angry voice.

Meg stopped what she was doing and gave her a cold stare, "nice boobs you blonde bimbo are they real or are they just fake like you?" Hearing this Peggy's face dropped.

"What the matter you can take criticism Blondie?" Meg said in a cold icy voice. Peggy then ran towards the back of the stage in tears as Meg continued with her show.

Peggy ran towards the back of the stage tears were in her large brown eyes, as she pushed passed the door that lead into the backstage of the Coco Bongo she was aware that she was being followed.

Quickly turning she found that standing before her was Jessica Morgan. She was wearing a peach colored dress with high heeled shoes and from the look on her face Peggy could tell that she was angry.

"Jessica darling," Peggy said as she wiped the tears away from her eyes, "what are you doing here at the Coco Bongo?"

Jessica stepped forward walking slowly towards her and looked her in the eyes, "you know why I am here Peggy."

Peggy stepped forward, "I don't darling please remind me?"

Jessica held out her finger and pressed it against her chest, "that Mask that you are wearing, you lied to me saying that you wouldn't wear it again."

Peggy smiled at her and started laughing, "Did I really say that to you darling you must have been dreaming?"

Jessica grew angry, "Peggy this isn't a game, please take that Mask off I am begging you."

Peggy stopped laugh and looked at her, "I can't darling for you see Stanley loves me wearing this."

"What?" The other woman said in shock as she could believe what she was hearing, "I don't believe it Peggy when I wore that thing you told me that it would destroy me look what it's doing to you."

Peggy walked up slowly to her old friend and pointed her finger at the other woman, "You are just like that bitch out on that stage darling a jealous little hoe."

Jessica stepped back, "me jealous that's rich coming from you?" Peggy eyed her as she said that.

Jessica stepped back again "Peggy ever since I came here both you and that other woman has been trying to outdo each other; is Stanley worth wearing that thing for? I mean look what you are doing to yourself." Peggy didn't say anything to this she just looked at her, "what is it that you are trying to become Peg a porn star or a pop star?"

Peggy looked at her coldly, "I just want Stanley to myself that's all and I don't need you or that other bitch to interfere."

Hearing this Jessica ran up to her with both of her hands out stretching ready to grab the Mask off her former friends face, "I think that you have worn that Mask for too long Peggy and I think that someone should take it off your face?"

Peggy stood there and watched as she ran towards her, without warning she started spinning into a mini twister Jessica stood still and watched.

Before long the twister died away leaving just Peggy Mask who now was wearing a purple revealing dress holding some in one of her hands behind her back.

Jessica stood still as Peggy laughed at her. "What's the matter darling are you afraid?"

As she said this Jessica came running towards her, "damn you green headed bitch," she said in an angry voice, "I will get that mask off you if it's the last thing that I-."

Before she could finish her sentence Peggy had hit her hard with a large hammer that she had been holding behind her back.

As Jessica fell to the floor Peggy stood over her and laughed, "you aren't going to do that not ever darling as I intend to keep the Mask on forever."

Saying this she dropped the hammer at when Jessica was now lying and made her way towards the makeup department, as she was doing this she heard a female's voice coming from outside by the stage.

"It looks like we have a tie ladies and gentlemen but we have only one round to go; the swimsuit competition. Who of these lovely masked girls will Stanley chose there is only one way to find out?"

As she heard this Peggy started spinning into a mini twister, "no one is going to stop me getting Stanley," she said as the twister stopped spinning, "I'll show that bitch and the rest of them that Stanley is mine and mine alone."

Saying this to herself she held up a hand mirror to look at herself, she was now wearing a pink colored bikini, she smiled at herself as she put the mirror down and made her way towards the stage.


	10. Chapter 10

_**The Competition is heating up; let's see what the end result will be**_

_**Back at the Coco Bongo Nightclub**_

It was getting on for midnight and people in the audience were getting tired, Stanley yawned loudly as the third and final part of the contest was about to begin, Meg had spun around in a mini twister, once the twister had finished Meg had changed into a blue and black swimsuit. Her long black hair was tired up into a ponytail and she wore no makeup.

As she was about to walk down the catwalk she heard a familiar voice calling her name, turning her head around backstage she could see Peggy who was wearing a pink colored bikini and from the look on her face Meg could tell that she wasn't happy.

"You bitch if you are think about taking Stanley away from me then you have got anything coming darling?"

At this Meg laughed, "what makes you think that Stanley would be interested in you babe? After all you're just a bimbo nothing more."

Peggy then grew angry as she heard this, "if I am a bimbo what does that make you a hoe?"

"Stop it now both of you," the young woman who was hosting the event shouted, "you're both behaving like two school children."

Peggy then turned her head and gave her an angry look. She then turned her head back around to where Meg was standing.

"Let's get this over with then darling, and then we can settle our problems outside." Hearing this Meg smiled and as she did before started to spinning into a mini twister.

As this was raging it started ripping up the catwalk, watching from his seat Stanley covered his eyes, "oh God I wish that this wasn't happening?" He said to himself as his jacket started blowing.

Once the storm had died away and Stanley has stopped panicking he could see that the catwalk had now been replaced by a large pool, standing a few yards away from it stood both Peggy and Meg Mask. Peggy was wearing the same bikini but Meg was now dressed up like a Mermaid, on her chest she wore a bra made out of seashells and her long black hair was now lose. In place of her legs she now had a green colored fish's tails which sparkle with green scales.

Seeing her rival dressed like this made Peggy angry, Meg turned her head back to face her and smiled, "I take it that you like my Mermaid get up then Peggy?" She asked in a very sexy voice.

Peggy grew angry as she heard this, "darling I can beat that get up," she said as she reached into her bikini and pulled out a bicycle pump.

As she placed in onto the floor she reached over to the back of her bikini and pulled the string letting it fall to the ground, she then walked slowly over to the pump and undid the nozzle, putting it up to one of her boobs she pressed the pump down hard.

Within a matter of seconds her boob got bigger as it grew in size, seeing this happening Meg scoffed, "thinking that will help you win Stanley think again bitch?" She said as she dive in the pool.

Peggy didn't said anything back to her as she took the pumps nozzle and placed it over her other boob, once she was finished she picked her bikini top up off the ground and tried to fasten it but because of the size of her boobs Peggy couldn't fasten it.

"You look hot now that you're topless," shouted one man in the audience.

"Yeah why don't you jiggle them up and down for us?" Shouted another.

Ignoring them both Peggy turned toward the pool and made a run for it, gracefully driving in as she did, as this was happening she noticed that Meg was swimming about using her fish tail.

"That bitch," Peggy said to herself, "there is no way that I am going to let her get Stanley."

**30 Minutes Later**

It was coming nearer to the end of the contest and both Peggy and Meg were now stood up on stage, in the middle of them stood the young woman who had been hosting the event.

"Ladies and gentlemen." She said in a loud and fair voice, "The event is drawing to a close but who will Stanley chose; will it be the lovely Meg or the sexy Peggy Mask?"

She was saying this Stanley walked up to the stage in his hand was a large green colored envelope, he handed it over to the young woman who then opened it, once she had opened it she held the form up to her face for her to read. Without warning she dropped it letting it fall to the ground.

Stanley who was now stood up beside her and he could tell that she was in shock; her whole body had gone as white as a sheet, "ladies and gentlemen it look like we have a tie between these two women."

As she was saying this Peggy over heard, "what did you say darling?" She asked in a harsh sounding voice.

"I said a tie Peggy, both you and Meg have tied."

Meg then stepped in, "so who won then sweetheart?"

The young woman now was getting angry at such stupid questions, "no one won as you both tied meaning that Stanley can't make up his mind," as she was saying this she walked off the stage in a huff leaving Peggy, Meg and Stanley.

Stanley didn't really at ease with both Masks so he walked off, as he did this Peggy turn to Meg, "You bitch you set this whole thing up didn't you?"

Meg turned towards the other woman, "Me, what about you, your blonde haired bimbo?"

"Don't you call me that darling I won't warn you again," Peggy snapped as she raised her hand.

"Or else what bimbo?" Meg snapped back in an angry sounding voice.

"This time you have had it," Peggy shouted as she started spinning around in a mini twister.

Meg watched her doing this and smiled, "right there bimbo, you want to play dirty well two can play at that game." Saying this she started to spin into a twister herself.

Seeing these two masked women the audience went into a panic as they got up out of their seats and headed for the nearest exit, Stanley was one of the last people to get up from his seat, as he was making his way to the exit a large fat hippo like man pushed him out of her way and onto the floor.

"Move it twig," she said in an angry tone, "I'm not staying here whist those two freaks destroy everything."

As Stanley came crashing to the floor he noticed that the Mask had fallen out of his pocket, looking up he noticed it flying down towards his face, Stanley screamed as the artifact lacked itself on his face but nothing came out.

Whist this was happening both Meg and Peggy were still on stage now dressed as female wrestles, Peggy wore a pink colored leather bra and trousers, whist Meg was wearing a black and red leather bra and pants with a pair of finger less black leather gloves. Peggy watched her as she eyed her up, then they ran towards one another.

"Give it up bimbo," Meg said as she held her in a headlock, "you'll never get Stanley to love you like he loves me."

"We'll see about that won't we darling." Peggy said as she raise her hand to hit her in the face, as she was about to do this they both heard clapping, stopping they turned towards the seating area and found no one.

Then as if by magic they both heard a voice, "ladies why the violence, can't you just both have me?"

They then turned towards the back of the stage and found Stanley who was now wearing the Mask, he was wearing a yellow zip suit and a hat, both Peggy's and Meg's eyes nearly came out of their sockets and their heads turned into wolfs.

"Wow Stanley darling, you look amazing." Peggy said as she started smiling at him.

"I say that he looks more sexy than amazing," Meg interrupted as her heart near came out of her chest.

Looking at them both the Mask started smiling, "wow you too are the hottest Mask babes I've ever seen," he said in a wild and wacky voice, hearing this both masked women started blushing.

The Mask then stepped forward to them both and first kissed Peggy, Peggy closed her eyes as her mind began to wander back to when she had first used the Mask, after they had finished the Mask made his way towards Meg. She then extending her large green lips and kissed him.

The Mask smiled at her, "thanks babe." He said in a calm and crazy sounding voice, he then turned toward them both and grinned.

"Say why don't we skip this joint and head into town I'm getting hungry?" Both women looked at each other and smiled.

"That sounds like a good idea Mask count us both in," they both said as they took both of his arms and walked out of the Coco Bongo and towards Edge City.


	11. Chapter 11

_**Downtown Edge City**_

It was getting on for two o'clock in the morning as a car went speeding along the main road into Edge City's Restaurant district, inside the car sat **The Mask** in the driver's seat, sat beside him was **Peggy Mask** and in the back was **Meg Mask**.

Both Peggy and Meg were wearing formal evening dresses with high heeled shoes and makeup, the Mask was just wearing a yellow colored zip suit and a hat, as the Mask put his foot on the gas pedal Peggy put her hands on his lap.

The Mask then turned his head away from the front window and onto Peggy Mask, "Mask darling how much longer are we going to be on the road as I am getting hungry?" Saying this Peggy started to lick her large green lips with her tongue.

"I won't be long Peggster just need to find a suitable place for all three all us," he said smiling at her.

"Make it quick won't you babe." A voice said in the back seat, the Mask turned his head and watched Meg; she was wearing a black colored evening dress as well as black high heeled shoes.

"Damn how did I end up with both these two hot green headed babes?" The Mask said to himself as he felt Peggy's hand over his lap.

"Mask darling," Peggy asked in a sexy voice, "do you want to have sex?"

The Mask turned his big green head over to her and smiled, "let's do that after we have something to eat Pegg."

"Can I join you there Peggy babe maybe we could all have a threesome?" Meg said.

As she started laughing, without warning the car stopped in the middle of town and all three Masks went flying out of the window.

As they all went crashing out of the window they all flipped in the air and landed on their feet, "that went well girls." The Mask said as he stood on a pavement laughing.

"Yeah it went well babe," Meg said as she brushed off some dust that had fallen onto her dress, "but what about the car?"

Peggy stood up and yelled at the top of her voice, "Sod the car darling what about this meal?"

The Mask looked at her and then looked at Meg, "does anyone fancy a Chinese Cause I do?

Peggy looked at him and then looked at Meg who smiled back at her, "sure darling whatever you want is that OK with you Meg sweetie?"

Meg looked at her and smiled, "of course it is Peggy."

The Mask then stepped forward towards them both and held her arms out, "right that settles that, let's go ladies I know just the place," both women took his arms and then walked towards the centre of the city.

_**10 Minutes Later: Edge City Dining District**_

It was getting till closing time as the manager **Craig Chun** was closing his restaurant The Great Wall for the morning, since he had opened it in Edge City his food had been popular with the locals so much so that he had deiced to keep it open until two in the morning, now he was tried and ready for bed.

"Close that door and lock it Jin," he said to the young Chinese girl at the bar, "then you can go home and rest until twelve tomorrow after."

Jin bowed her head respectful as she went over to the main door, as she went over to it she heard a loud knock, "Mr. Chun there seems to be someone outside."

Craig ran towards her, "who could it be this time of morning tell them we are closed and come back tomorrow afternoon when we are open?" He said in a heavy Chinese accent.

As he said this, the door bust open and in walked three figures; one man and two woman, all three were different but had one thing in common they had large green head.

Craig came running up to them giving them an angry look, "what time you call this can't you see we are closing?"

The man with the green head smiled at him, "table for three please," he said in a less than friendly voice.

"Sorry I didn't hear you, you'll need to speak up louder." Meg then interrupted, "could we have a table for three please babe and could we also have an all you can eat buffet?"

Craig looked at the young woman with the big green head and smiled at her, "of course you want it I'll fetched it for you would you like the wine list as well?"

Peggy looked at him and smiled, "no thank you darling as we are only interested in having the food tonight."

Craig bowed his head and smiled, "no problem please would you like to follow me and I will show you to your table." He then took them to a small rounded green marble table decorated with jade dragons.

As they sat down together Craig handed them out a drinks list, "would you like coffee to start?" he asked as he smiled at each of them.

"No darling we will just have the buffet that all," Peggy said sharply as she folded her arms and smiled over at both the Mask and Meg.

_**A Hour Later**_

It was getting on for three o'clock in the morning as the three Masks were finished their meal at the Great Wall, around the table that they were sitting at were a large stack of plates and dishes.

Peggy Mask licked her large green lips and smiled as Craig came over. "That was Delicious darling," she said as he started to collect the plates from their table, as he was about to take them away he felt a tug at his leg.

Looking over he noticed Meg smiling up at him, "have you got any more food babe?" She asked in a sexy Spanish voice.

Craig gave her a puzzled look, "I am afraid that you and your friends have eaten me out of house and home," he said as he put the dishes over onto another table.

He then looked at the Mask as he came back, "so who's paying bill for the meal?" He asked in a sharp voice.

The Mask put one of his hands into his trousers pockets and got out a black leather wallet, The Mask opened it and a load of white colored butterflies flew out. "Oops," he said as he laughed, "I forgot I've got no money on me."

Craig turned red as he got angry. He then turned to Peggy and Meg and then back to the mask, "maybe your lady friends have money?"

He asked as he was growing inpatient, "sorry Mask darling but I've got no money on me," Peggy said as she let out a deep breath.

"Don't look at me babe I haven't either." Meg said in a sorry sounding voice.

Hearing this Craig lost his temper, "pay me now or I will get the police," hearing this all three all them started spinning around into mini twisters and then quickly went out of the main door.

Craig gave chase as he raced out of the door after them, "come back here you Halloween freaks," as he was saying this they disappeared out of sight, not the one to give up easily Craig went back inside and went behind the bar.

Behind the bar he picked up a black cordless phone, dial 911 he phoned for the police, knowing that they had put some distance between The Great Wall and got away with having a free meal the Mask made their way towards Edge City's Entertainment district.

_**Near The Entertainment District**_

As usually the district was lit up like a Christmas tree, as they were walking together Meg who was holding one of the mask's arms turned to him and smiled.

"Where to now sweetheart?" She asked in a confident voice.

The Mask turned his head toward her and smiled, "I don't know about both of you girls but I am in the mood for some dancing?"

Peggy turned her head around to both him and Meg and smiled, "that's sounds like a great idea Mask darling; I would be up for that what about you Meg darling?"

Meg smiled at her and nodded her head, "that's sounds great what are we waiting for lets go?"

The three of them then walked slowly towards a night club, "this is going to be a night that all three of us will remember forever" the Mask said as he held them both tight in his arms as they got closer to the clubs entrance.


	12. Chapter 12

_**At Stanley Ipkiss' Apartment**_

It was ten o'clock in the morning as Stanley was waking up out of bed, as he was getting up he could feel his head banging like a drum, "God what was I drinking last night?"

He said as he lay on his back unable to move, as he was lying there he felt someone's hand on his side, turning over onto his left side he saw Peggy asleep.

Shocked by this Stanley turned over onto the right side of the bed and found Megan who was also asleep, "oh God was happened how did these two get here?" Stanley said to himself as he started to panic.

"Oh God," he said as he started to sweat, "The Mask." He then turned onto his back and slowly slipped out of the bed, as he went underneath the bed covers he could see that both Peggy and Megan were dressed.

"Thank God," he said to himself as he climbed out of the bed and onto the hard wooden floor of his apartment.

As he began to pick himself up he noticed in the corner of the room on top of a chest of draws someone have left him a DVD.

As he grabbed it from the side he looked closely at it and noticed it very neat handwriting someone had written, "To My Boring Self."

"That's odd," Stanley said to himself as he put the DVD in a drawer, "who would write something lik-?"

He then realized that it was The Mask, "oh God what do we do last night?" He said to himself as he put one of his hands against his head, as he was doing this he heard Peggy yawning,

"God what a crazy dream I had last night thank God it's over." He heard her saying.

As she was opening her eyes Stanley felt tempted to scream out her name but he didn't, as her eyes flicked open she was aware that she wasn't in her apartment.

What was worse for her also was she wasn't in her own bed, "what happened why I am in Stanley's apartment?" She said to herself as she got up out of bed.

As she leaded over to her right side she saw Megan who was fast asleep, seeing her Peggy screamed.

As she did this Stanley came rushing over, "Peggy it's OK," he said as he held her tight.

As he held her close he felt her body shaking, "Stanley," she asked him in a calm voice, "why I am in your apartment in your bed with your high school prom date?"

Stanley let go of her and looked into her dark brown eyes, "I don't know Peggy," he said in a puzzled voice, "but I bet you it has something to do with the Mask?"

Peggy looked at him with a smile on her face, "don't you mean the Masks Stanley as there are three of them now remember?"

Stanley then looked at her with a look of horror on his face, "oh God yes I forgot about that thanks Peggy for reminding me."

Peggy faintly smiled at him as she turned her head around to the bed, "what are we going to do about her Stanley?"

Stanley turned his head and looked at Megan as she lay fast asleep, "I don't know Peggy about Megan, I'm hoping that she won't remember wearing the Mask but I could be wrong?"

Peggy smiled again at him as she walked slowly off the bed and made her way to the TV, "you don't mind Stanley if I put the news on?" She said in a soft but firm voice.

Stanley smiled at her, "sure thing Peggy help yourself," she then pressed a button on the TV and almost instantly the news came on.

"This is Laura Willits reporting live from The Great Wall," said a young reporter.

"What's happening here?" Asked Stanley as he listened carefully, as both Peggy and him were watch they didn't notice Megan waking up.

"God where I am what time is it?" She said in a soft voice as she took a yawn, without realizing what he was doing Stanley looked at her.

As he looked at her Megan began to scream out loud, "Stanley what are you doing her and where am I?"

Megan sat up in bed as Stanley slowly came up to her, as he was doing this she slowly closed her eyes thinking it was all just a dream, "are you alright Megan?" he asked her as he sat beside her and put one of his arms around her waist.

Megan began to open both of her eyes and as she did this she saw his face, "where I am Stanley and what happened to me?"

Peggy came forward to her and smiled, "you had an accident at the police station Megan and ended up wearing the Mas-."

Stanley held up one of his hands and cut her off as she was about to finish. Megan looked at her as she was trying to piece together what had happened at the station, "yeah I remember that I was at the station Stanley," she said in a puzzled voice.

Stanley looked at her and gave her a faint smile, "can you remember anything else?" He asked her, she looked at him and gave him a nod.

"Bits and pieces really, what I do remember is being asked to take this Mask that Office Doyle found down to the lab and then."

Peggy stood up and looked at her, "then what Megan you wore it?"

Megan looked at the other woman giving her a puzzled look, "I can't remember sorry about that it's as if that part of my life was a blur."

Stanley looked at her and smiled. "Look it's OK Megan we aren't going to say anything right Peggy?"

Peggy looked at her and smiled and then turned her head towards Stanley, "sure Stanley I'm not going to say anything else but I think that you should?"

Megan looked at her and then turned her head back to Stanley, "what does your friend mean by that Stanley are you keeping something hidden away from me?"

Stanley looked at her and then looked at Peggy, taking a deep breath, "I've got something to tell you Megan and it's a secret that only Peggy knows about; what do you know about that Mask that Doyle found?"

Megan smiled at him, "it's a Norse Viking Mask by the look of it."

Stanley smiled at her as he wrapped his arm around her waist, "for the most part you are right, it is a Norse Mask, a Norse mask that has magical powers that can transform the users into another person."

Megan look at him in shock, "are you saying that I wore that Mask and became someone else, that's just ridiculous Stanley?"

Peggy came up and sat beside her, "it's true what Stanley is telling you Megan because before Officer Doyle had the Mask I was wearing it."

Megan looked at Peggy and gave her a hard look she then turned her head back to Stanley, "I can understand a reporter lying about something like this but you Stanley after what you and I have been though together I expected better from you."

She then sat up from the bed and was ready to leave when Stanley shouted her back, "Megan sweetheart, please you have to believe me what proof do you need?"

Then it hit him, "Megan come back please I've got this," rushing to the chest of drawers he picked up the DVD and placed into one of her hands.

She looked at it carefully, "this is your handwriting isn't it?" She asked in a soft voice.

"Yes it is; why do we put it on and then you will have your answers."

Megan gave him a hard look, "and what if I don't?" she asked in a sharp voice.

"Then you walk out of Stanley's life and be lonely Megan," Peggy said in a soft and firm voice.

Megan nodded at them both as she sat back down on the bed as Stanley inserted the DVD into his player.

As he did this there was a blank screen followed by a loud winning sound as the player began reading the disk, as this was happening Stanley made his way over to were Megan and Peggy were sitting on the bed. Very soon the disk began to load and there on the screen was a man that made Megan jump.

The man on the screen looked like a man with the exception of one thing it had a large light green colored head.

"Oh God," Megan said in shock, "what is that Stanley?"

Stanley turned towards her and Peggy and lowered his head, "that's the Mask Megan."

As he said this The Mask started talking, "Hello Ipkiss, Hello Peggy and Megan I hope that you all are OK?"

Megan reached out and held Stanley's hand and started squeezed it tight as the Mask spoke, for some reason when he spoke he reminded her of Stanley.

_**Let's See What The Masks left for themselves.**_


	13. Chapter 13

_**Back at Stanley's Apartment**_

Megan sat glued to the screen as she watched the Mask on the screen, she then turned to Stanley who was sitting by her and smiled at him, "this guy reminds me a lot of you." She said in a warm voice.

Peggy who was sitting next to Stanley turned her head to face her, "that is Stanley Megan," she said in soft but firm voice.

As she was saying this they all heard laughing. Quickly they all turned their heads towards the TV screen and as Megan did this her heart was in her mouth.

Standing there hold each on the Masks hands were two women, one of them had long blonde hair and the other black, they were both tall and thin of average height. They looked normal excepted for one thing both of them like the Mask had large light green colored heads.

The camera zoomed in and out of them both as it did The Mask himself came forward, "this is a message for Megan Garcia." He said smiling as he pointed the camera that he was holding at the two masked women.

"See that hot masked babe on my left the one with the long black hair?" The camera zoomed in one the woman that the Mask was talking about as it did Megan's face dropped. The woman was wearing a long black colored dress with black makeup and as the camera zoomed in on her she started smiling and posing.

As she did this the camera panned out and the Mask reappeared. "That hot babe is you Megan," Megan turned to Stanley as she stared back at the TV, The Mask smiled as the camera turned to Meg.

"Hello my boring self," she said in a sexy Spanish accent as she did a sexy pose for the camera.

As she was doing this the other masked woman came into view, "what about my introduction Meg darling?" She asked as she began to pose.

"Sorry Peggy babe I almost forgot about you," Meg playfully teased as she held Peggy Mask's hand, as the two women played with each other the Mask grabbed the camera.

"This is what you and these two could become Ipkiss," he said as he started grinning at the screen.

"Please fast forward onto the next scene as me and these two hotties are about to have some fun," saying this the camera pointed upwards to a large glowing neon sign that read "Hot Sexy Spanish Bar."

The screen then faded to black as the DVD went to the next scene, as it was doing this Megan grabbed hold of Stanley's arm and turned her head towards him.

Stanley then looked deep into her brown eyes but he didn't smiled at her he just lowered his head. "Stanley," she said to him in a warm and calm voice "you, me and Peggy we all wore those Masks didn't we?"

As she said this Stanley raised his head and looked at her, "yeah we did Megan," Megan looked at him and smiled at him.

Stanley felt uncomfortable at what he saw on the DVD worse yet was Megan reaction, "can I wear one of those Masks again?" She asked him as she gripped his arm, "please."

"You, what about me Megan?" Peggy said as she turned her head toward them both, "that video has made me want to wear that Mask again."

Stanley turned his head to them both and smiled, "what about watching the next part of that DVD as I am pretty sure that you want to find out like me what our masked selves did?" Peggy and Megan turned toward each other and nodded in agreement then they turned their heads towards the TV and waited for the next scene.

As the next scene started it looked like the three Masks were in the nightclub, there was a large bar in one corner of the room, a row of chairs and wooden tables and what looked like a dance floor.

Seeing this Meg turned to the Mask and smiled. "Looks like that's it Mask babe," she said in a sexy voice.

"What are we waiting for darlings?" Peggy said as she pushed past them both, "let's get up there and show this nightclub how it's done," as she said this both the Mask and Meg looked at each other and nodded.

As they did this all three all them started spinning into mini twister ready to change their clothing and also ready to dance the night away.

_**Few Hours Later**_

It was getting late in the afternoon as Stanley was busy in the kitchen preparing some lunch for himself, Peggy and Megan, as he chopping up some salad he could hear both Peggy and Megan laughing as they both were watching the DVD the Masks had left for them.

"Everything alright girls?" He asked them both as he popped he head around the door to see what was going on.

"Stanley," Megan said as she smiled at him, "come over here you have got to watch this."

"Can it wait Megan?" He answered back as she rushed back to the kitchen, "I'm really busy."

"Busy doing what Stanley?" Peggy asked as she turned her head towards the kitchen and smiled.

"Busy preparing lunch Peggy," Stanley said in an angry tone to her.

"Suit yourself Stanley." Peggy said as she back against the bed's headboard, as she did this her long red hair spread out over the headboard.

"Oh I wish that my hair was blonde just like my masked self?" Peggy said out loud to herself as she smiled.

"Why don't you wear the Mask now Peg?" Megan said to her as she paused the DVD.

Suddenly Stanley bust back into the room, both Peggy and Megan looked at him; his face had a look of horror on it. "For God sake Peggy please don't wear that Mask again," he said as he began to panic.

As he calmed down he looked at both women, "what were you two laughing at?" He asked as he sat down with them both on the bed.

Megan smiled as she turned her head towards him, "it's just this scene sweetheart where Peggy and myself are with The Mask in that nightclub would you like to watch it?"

Stanley looked at her and gave her a faint smile, "sure why not Megan," he said as Peggy held the remote up to the TV screen and pushed the play button.

_**Flashback: Last Night – Edge City Nightclub**_

As she did this the DVD stated playing back at where all three Masks started spinning, once they had finished they were dressed differently, both Meg and Peggy wore red and black Spanish flamenco dresses and The Mask wore a Matador's outfit.

They all turned towards each other and smiled, "let's get this party started girls," the Mask said as he grabbed both of their hands and made his way towards the dance floor.

As all three all them started dancing, people around the bar watched, "wow great moves man," asked a young male waiter, "where did you learn to dance like that?"

The Mask stopped as he span Peggy around like a spinning top, he gave the young man a grin and smiled, "I learned to dance like this at the Coco Bongo," he shouted nearly knocking the young man over.

"Cool, very cool," the young man smiled, "can I get you and your girlfriends any drinks at all?"

He asked as he threw himself behind the bar, the mask smiled as both Peggy and Meg came up to him and put their hands on both of his shoulders.

"That's very kind of you young man," Meg said as she smiled at him, "could we all have three Long Island Ice Teas please."

The young man then fetched the spirits to make the drinks and began pouring them into long glasses, he then passed one to the Mask and then one to Peggy and one to Meg.

All Masks held them up and smiled, "to a long and lasting relationship with both you and The Mask darling." Peggy said as she downed the drink in one gulp.

Seeing her doing this both the Mask and Meg did the same thing downing the drink in one, as the night went on both the bar and the dance floor were covered in glasses.

Megan looked at both Peggy and Stanley and smiled, "it's no wonder that we all woke up feeling rough," she said as she tried to hide a laugh, as she turned her head back to the TV she noticed that besides the glasses the Mask was holding a large trophy that read "Dance Champions."

Putting the trophy in his pants the Mask, Peg and Meg left the bar leaving nothing but the glasses, the scene then faded to black as Meg held onto the edge of the bed waiting with great interested for the next scene to begin.


	14. Chapter 14

_**Later Back at Stanley Apartment**_

It was getting late as Peggy, Stanley and Megan sat waiting for the next scene to begin, suddenly the TV flashed and the next scene started playing, as it played it showed the Masks in Stanley's apartment.

It looked dark outside still and from Meg's guess it was early in the morning, The Masks however didn't seem to mind about this as they all came in to the apartment.

The Mask stood up tall as both Peggy and Meg sat down on the bed, "who's up for some sexy mask time?" He asked them both as he smiled at them.

Peggy smiled back at him, "I am Mask darling and I think that Meg is?"

At this Meg nodded her head in response; The Mask came forward and ripped his clothes off stripping to his underpants, "then lets us begin ah girls."

At this both Peggy and Meg stood up from the bed and began spinning in two mini twisters, once they had both finished they were wearing sexy lingerie type underwear.

Seeing this, the Masks head changed into a wolf, Peggy was wearing a pink night gown with tights and Meg was wearing a black bra and pants. "Wow my or my."

The Mask said as his heart was beating out of his chest, "looks like I've got myself a pair of lookers' right here?"

As they both heard him saying this Peggy and Meg turned to each other and smiled, "you are right there Mask darling," Peggy said as she lay down on her side in the bed, what do you say Meg darling?"

Meg sat up on the bed and smiled at the mask, "come here Mask handsome," she said in a very sexy voice, "there are two hot babes who want to have sex with you."

_**Lime Alert Lime Alert Lime Alert Lime Alert Lime Alert Lime Alert Lime Alert**_

Hearing her saying this, the Mask jumped on top on the bed and landed in the middle, he then grabbed both of them by their necks and proceeded to make love with them both, he started with Peggy who climbed on top on him.

As she was doing this the Mask looked up at her chest and notice that her boobs were jiggling wildly, "Peg babe," the Mask asked her in a serious sounding voice, "wouldn't you feel more relaxed if you took that night dress off?"

Peggy smiled at the Mask as he said this, "you would like that I did that wouldn't you Mask darling?"

The Mask nodded his head as she lifted the dress off and threw it onto the floor, now she was completely naked in bed and wearing nothing at all, seeing her naked body the Mask had a hard on.

Peggy smiled at him, "there is that better for you now darling?" She asked him in a sexy English accent.

The Mask looked up at her and laughed, "Wow babe I didn't know how sexy you body was I guess it's my turn to get naked then?"

At this Peggy smiled as she forced her naked body onto the Masks, "that depends on you darling do you want to be naked?"

Hearing this the Mask smiled as he reached out and touched one of her boobs, as he did this Peggy let out a scream and as she was doing this the mask felt he had reaching towards his underwear.

The Mask then felt her hand pulling to his underpants and then finally they were off. Once they were off Peggy held them in one of her hands and then dropped them to the floor.

Like her the Mask was wearing nothing at all, he looked up at her and smiled as she leaded over him her long blonde hair covered one side of her large green face.

Smiling back she rubbed her body up and down over his, Peggy then groaned as The Mask inserted his penis into her vagina, "do you like that Peg?" He asked as she smiled up at her.

Peggy lead down extending her large green lips as she did this and planted a large wet kiss on the Masks lips, "oh darling I could do this with you all day." She said as she finished kissing him.

The Mask looked up at her and smiled, "let's give Meg a turn next as she is dying to have sex with me," he said as they both turned toward the bed and saw Meg waiting.

Seeing them she let out a laugh and then smiled knowing that the Mask wanted to do the same to her as he did to Peggy.

_**Hours Later (Flashback ended) back at Stanley's Apartment**_

It was getting late at night as Peggy, Megan and Stanley sat watching the DVD, "I can't believe that I had sex with you Peggy whist wearing the Mask?" Stanley said.

As he turned and looked at her, hearing this Peggy turned her head and smiled, "did you enjoy it darling?" She said in a false English accent as she tried to imitate her Masked self, as she said this Megan turned her head towards them both.

"Peggy, Stanley please be quiet as I am still trying to watch this." Peggy turned to the other woman and smiled.

"I'm sorry Megan I just wanted to tell Stanley th-" before she could say anymore Megan raised her hand to cut her off.

"Look I know that you are excited about what you have just seen but it's my turn to have some fun with the Mask.

_**Flashback to Stanley's (The Mask's) Apartment**_

Saying this she turned her head back around towards the TV and stared into it, leaving off when Peggy Mask and The Mask had engaged in sexual activity Meg Mask lay on the bed watching as Peggy Mask made her way towards a chair.

As she sat down she watched the Mask slowly crawling towards Meg, "be careful Meg darling," she said as she smiled at them both, "that Mask is a sexual predator."

Hearing this Meg smiled back at her, "oh Peggy," she said as she laughed softly, "la Mascara es un trozo sexy (The Mask is a Sexy Piece)."

As she said this the mask came up behind her and wrapped his arms arm her back, "so I am one sexy hunk am I babe?"

He asked her as he leaded over and kissed her gently on her cheek, she then turned her head towards him and smiled at him, "quieres ver lo que te puedo ofrecer? (You want to see what I can offer you?)" She asked him in a Sexy Spanish accent.

As she said this The Mask smiled at her. "What have you got planed you sexy green headed babe?" He said as she sat herself up out of bed and reached over to take his hand.

"Que tal una vuelta de baile sequido de una tira de mi amor? (How about a dry dance of a strip of my love?)."

The Mask smiled at her as he grabbed her hand, "a lap dance sure babe I would be up for that," he said as she pulled him off the bed and lead him to a chair, the Mask then sat down and waited as Meg went into the kitchen to get changed.

As he was sitting down he noticed Peggy sitting opposite him, seeing him she started blowing kisses, "Mask darling isn't Meg turning out to be sexy?" She said as she smiled at him.

The Mask smiled back at him, "you both are sexy Peg," he said as he started to relax, "I just wish Ipkiss hadn't put on that stupid contest between you both?" Hearing this they both started laughing.

"Look on it like this darling," Peggy said as she crossed her legs, "if Stanley hadn't put that contest on both myself and Meg would never had met you now would we?" The Mask smiled at her as she said this and then began thinking about it.

As he did there was a loud blast of Latino music coming from inside the kitchen, as the music grew louder Meg appeared from behind the door. As was dressed in a black leather bra and pants, on her legs she wore a pair of black tights and on her hands she wore a pair of long black leather gloves.

Seeing her dressed like this The Mask's penis stood on end and his mouth dropped open. "Wow babe you look so hot and sexy," He said as she drew closer to him smiling.

"Gracias querida te amo (Thank you dear, I love you)," she said as she came closer to where he was sitting and smiled at him.

"This is going to be great waiting until Ipkiss and the girls see this." He said as she started dancing against a pole and winked at him.


	15. Chapter 15

**Back at Stanley's Apartment**

Megan couldn't believe what she was seeing on the TV screen, what she was watching filled her with both excitement and joy as she saw her masked self doing a strip tease for the Mask who was sat on a chair naked.

Meg Mask put one of her gloved hands behind her back and began reaching for the strap that held her leather bra in place. As she was doing this she stepped forward near the chair where the Mask was sitting and touched his face with her free gloved hand.

The Mask felt the soft leather touching his face as he lay back in the chair and closed both of his eyes, as he did this leather bra fell to the floor and Meg's large boobs were exposed.

As they were exposed Meg started jiggling them up and down as she grew closer to the Mask, as she got closer she turned her head to see Peggy getting up out of her chair.

"Meg darling you done mind if I join you do you?" She asked in a friendly warm sounding voice.

Meg smiled at her as she came towards her, "of course not Peggy babe." She said in a happy sounding voice, "do you want to make out with the Mask?" She asked her as Peggy put one of her hands out.

"No darling I want to make out with you first, "Meg's face dropped.

"Why Peggy, why would you want to make love with me?"'

Peggy smiled at her. "Because darling I find you very attractive."

Meg looked at the other woman and smiled, "really babe that's very sweet of you?"

Hearing this from the two women The Mask opened his eyes and let out a big yawn, "you are both attractive babes in my eyes," he said as he smiled at them both, "hey are you girls up for a threesome?"

Hearing this both Masked women smiled at him, Peggy who was wearing nothing began to spin into a mini twister whist Meg carried on what she was doing before hand, as she got closer to the Mask she pressed one of her large boobs in his face.

The Mask held it up and began to stuck on it, Peggy on the other hand now had now finished getting changed, she was now wearing a purple bra and pants; her long blonde hair was now tied up in a ponytail. Meg turned her head to face her as she came and put on of her hands on her shoulders and smiled.

"Meg darling you are so hot today wearing that sexy outfit," Meg smiled at her as she reached her gloved hand over and grabbed the Masks long penis.

She then stared at Peggy Mask for a moment then all of a sudden she let go of the Mask's penis and turned away from him, she took one of hands and grabbed her by her face, "come here Peggy I want to kiss you babe."

As she heard this Peggy's large eyes closed and she leaned back and braced for a kiss, as both women were making out the Mask who was now getting bored saw Meg's backside in open view, he smiled as he reached over and grabbed the soft leather pants.

As he did this he could hear Meg groaning as Peggy held one of her boobs and was licking it. The Mask then gave both women a puzzled look.

"I wonder did she feel that when a pinched her bottom?" He said as he reached over and did it again this time using both hands.

Meg let out a groan as she felt the Masks hands around her bottom, she let Peggy go and then turned around to face him, "Mask babe what are you doing?" She said her voice was angry, "can't you see that I am busy with Peggy."

The Mask looked at her and lowered his head, "I thought that you, me, and her were going to have a threesome in bed?" He said in a soft and low voice.

Hearing him say this Peggy put one of her hands on Meg's shoulders, "look darling why don't we go to bed with the Mask we can do this another time?"

Hearing this Meg smiled at her and then smiled at the Mask, "OK Mask baby," she said as she walked up to him and put her gloved hand around her pants, "you win as both me and Peggy will have that threesome with you."

As she walked up to her she threw off her black leather pants and threw them at him, The Mask smiled as the pants rolled off his face, he now could see Meg naked all except the long black gloves that were still on her hands, as she came up to him she kissed him on his large green lips the Mask closed his eyes and everything went dark.

_**Present – Stanley's Apartement**_

Stanley, Peggy and Megan sat up on the bed as the scene that they all were watching faded to black, "well that looks like that's it then?" Peggy said in a low voice.

Stanley looked at her in surprise, "I don't think the videos over yet Peggy?" He said in a low soft voice, "Can't you hear that?"

Peggy then turned back to the screen and listened; as she listened she heard what sounded like grunts, groans and moans, "are they or rather we having sex Stanley?" She asked in a voice that sounded excited.

Stanley turned to her and nodded, they all then turned back to the TV and listened to what sounded like Peggy Mask. "Oh, oh Mask darling give it to me," she was saying in an excited voice.

As she was saying this Meg started as well, "oh, oh Mask babe do this to me again."

Hearing this Peggy, Stanley and Megan began looking at each other, the two women smiled at what they both heard whist Stanley wasn't really amused, "why are you both laughing at this as it's nothing more than a porno?"

Megan looked at him and smiled, "Stanley this is enjoyable far more so than anything that I have ever watched," as she was saying this Peggy turned her head towards him and smiled.

"Come on Stanley lighten up it's not like the Mask are committing any crimes now is it?" As she was saying this they all heard The Mask's voice.

"Hey girls would you like to suck my big dick?" Hearing him saying this both Peggy and Megan started laughing.

Stanley sat on the bed with both his hands in his ears, "God I just wish that this all would stop it's like I'll trapped in a nightmare?"

As he said this the TV began to flick, oh no what's wrong with the TV Stanley?" Megan asked as she jumped down from the bed and went over to it.

"I don't know Meg," Stanley said in a nervous voice as he walked towards her.

As he did this Peggy came towards him, "you broke this haven't you?" She said in an angry voice.

"No Peg I haven't," Stanley said as he backed away from her, "it's more than likely come to the end anyway?" He said in a soft voice, as he was saying this there was a crackling sound coming from the DVD.

"Look Stanley Peggy; I think that the DVD's back on and working again?" Megan said in a happy voice as she sat back down on the bed. Peggy gave Stanley a dirty look as she followed Megan leaving Stanley alone.

As the picture became clearer the Mask came into view, he was sitting a red leather sofa wearing a long black bath robe, "hello Ipkiss hello Peggy and Megan I hope that you all had fun watching me and your Masked selves on this DVD?" He said smiling.

"Just to let you all know that this is what it's like in the life of a Mask, no rules just fun," Megan and Peggy looked at each other smiling as he said these words.

"Wow, just imagine that Megan," Peggy said as she turned and smiled at the other woman, "Fun all the time and no rules."

Megan smiled back at her, "it's a shame that we can't be Masked permanently Peggy?"

They then turned back towards the TV and saw Peggy Mask sat down, "hello my boring self," she said in her English accent, "you more than like going to ask that you don't want to wear the Mask ever again aren't you?"

She crossed her legs over as she was saying this, "well darling look what you could become if you wear the Mask again; right me that's what, so what are you waiting for?"

Peggy looked at her and then looked at Megan, "Megan what do you think should I wear the Mask again and become that other woman again?"

Megan smiled at her but before she could say anything she heard another woman's voice on the TV. Turning toward it she saw Meg Mask sitting down where Peggy had been, "hello my other self how are you tonight?" She asked speaking in a Spanish accent.

"Like my friend Peggy has just explained it's better to become a Mask than just a normal human, you get to stay up, you never go hungry or thirsty, and you never get hurt like a normal human would so why don't you wear the Mask again then babe?"

Peggy and Megan sat still for a moment as they took it all in from the video then they both saw Stanley sitting down next to them on the bed, tears were in both of his eyes and they was a dull expression on his face as if something bad had happened.

"What's wrong Stanley?" Peggy asked him in a warm and friendly voice.

"Peggy," he said in a low voice, "I don't want you or Megan to wear those Masks again."


	16. Chapter 16

_**Back at Stanley's Apartment**_

It was eleven o'clock at night Stanley, Peggy and Megan was still sat on the bed, the TV now was off and the DVD had finished, as the three of them were sitting Stanley go up.

"It's getting late girls and I am off to bed," as he was about to sit and leave them Peggy grabbed hold of his arm, "Peggy what do you think you are doing?" He asked in a surprised and shocked voice.

Peggy gave him a dirty look as she pulled him down, "Stanley you are not going to bed until me and Megan get our question answered why don't you want us to wear the Mask again?"

Stanley gave her a puzzled look, "look Peggy I have told you time and time again that the Mask is nothing but trouble and now there are three of them."

Megan turned her head towards him as she heard him saying this.

"Stanley isn't this mine and Peggy's choice if we both want to wear the Masks again?"

Stanley turned toward her and let out a deep breath.

"Why would you want to wear the Mask again." Megan smiled at him.

"Stanley before I knew you I was always the geek at school, never had many friends or someone that cared about me until I meet you of course then you changed my life."

Stanley looked at her and smiled, "really your been serious with me?" Megan smiled back at him and nodded her head.

"Oh course I am sweetheart, before you took me to that prom I considered taking my own life but you saved me, please let the Mask do the same for me." Stanley grabbed her by the hand.

"You are sure that you want to do this Megan?" Megan nodded and smiled at him again, "yes Stanley I am."

Stanley then let go of her hand as he turned to Peggy, "and what about you Peggy?" He asked as she grabbed his hand.

Peggy smiled at him, "you know what I am about to say Stanley," she told him in a warm voice, "and my answer to your question is yes."

She then put one of her hands on his shoulders, "Stanley I have something that I have always wanted to tell you but I haven't had the courage to tell you until now."

Stanley looked at her in surprise, "what is that Peggy?"

Peggy smiled at him as she touched the side of his face with her hand, "I love you and I love the Mask, you helped me when I ended up getting myself in trouble; now please allow the Mask to help."

Stanley nodded his head at her, "I fully understand now with both you and Megan that the Masks brought out the best in you both but I am still not one hundred percent sure about the Mask and me."

Megan came forward and put her arm around his waist, "Stanley trust what I am about to say to you. The Mask like us will bring out the best in you."

Stanley looked at her and gave her a faint smile, "how Megan, how will it?"

Peggy came forward and looked at him, "Well, look how the Mask spilt me and Megan up when we were fighting over you."

Megan smiled as she heard this, "Peggy's right Stanley look at that wild night we had as well."

Stanley looked at her and smiled, "you know Megan you and Peggy may have convinced me to wear the Mask again."

Hearing this, the two women laughed. Stanley then turned towards them both and smiled.

"Look it's getting late girls and if you don't mind I am going to call it a night we can talk about this in the morning if you would like?"

Peggy gave him a hard look, "what if Stanley, we get the Masks in the morning and do something with them you heard the Mask right about being Masked forever?"

Stanley looked at her and smiled, "we can all sort that out in the morning right now I think that it would be a good idea if we all had some sleep agreed?"

Both women nodded their heads in agreement as Stanley went to the bathroom, both her and Peggy turned towards each other and smiled, tomorrow would be a new start as both of them would for fill their dreams of being Masked forever.

**Hours Later – Stanley's Apartment**

It was seven o clock in the morning as Stanley got out of bed, he had spent the night of the sofa whist both Peggy and Megan has slept in his bed.

"What an awful night." Stanley said to himself as he got up yawning and scratching his back, since the night before he had not managed to get a decent night's sleep.

"I just hope that the girls had a better night?" He said to himself as he went into his room to check on them.

As he passed thought the door he could see that Megan was already awake and busy working on the computer that he had in the corner of his room.

"Megan," he whispered softly so that he didn't wake Peggy, as she heard him she stopped what she was doing and turned her head smiling at him.

"Hiya Stanley how was your night?" She asked him in a warm voice.

Stanley crept over slowly towards her, "I didn't sleep too well what about you and Peggy?"

Megan looked at him and placed her hand on his face, "I didn't sleep too good myself Stanley but that was out of excitement as last night I did a bit of research."

Stanley gave her a puzzled look, "research into what as you have lost me Megan?"

Megan looked at him and smiled, "research into the mask silly," Stanley gasped.

"What have you found and is it dangerous?"

Megan smiled at him again and then her chair towards the computer.

"I've been studying the Ancient Norse language and found this on this site," she turned her head towards Stanley.

"Come over here and grab a seat." She said as she pointed at the screen.

Stanley walked slowly up to her and keeled down besides her, on the website that she showed him was a 3D image of the Mask of Loki.

Megan turned her head towards him and smiled, "do you see that sweetheart?" She asked him in a warm and friendly voice.

"Yeah I see it Megan," he said in a soft but unsure voice, "they look like markings on the band what do they mean?" He asked as he took hold of Megan's hand.

She again turned her head towards him and smiled, "what I think those markings are for Stanley; are to be used if the wearer of the Mask wishes to be masked forever?"

Stanley looked into her brown eyes and let out a deep breath, "how Megan do we say those words or do we just rub that band down with our hand?" Megan smiled faintly at him.

"I don't know sweetheart; what I do know is that this is the biggest secret of the mask and that it could change everything that we know."

As she was saying this they both heard Peggy waking up, "could you please lower the volume you two as some of us of trying to sleep." She said in an angry voice, as she said this both of them started laughing.

"What, what's so funny?" Peggy asked as she removed the covers and got up out of bed.

"Peg," Stanley said trying not to laugh.

"Do you know what time it is?" Peggy looked at him and gave him a smile.

"Yeah Stanley it's seven in the morning," as she got up she brushed her hand against the mask that was on a small table near the bed. As she did this the Mask started to glow a bright green color and the markings began to appear.

"Oh no what have I done?" Peggy asked as she began to panic.

Megan turned to look at her, "I think that you have activated it Peggy?"

Peggy turned to face the other woman, "what does that mean Megan?"

Megan smiled at her, "what that's means is when you put that on your face you will be Masked forever."

Peggy smiled at her, "cool shall I do that with the other two?"

Stanley nodded and smiled, "you might as well Peggy so that we can all become Masked."


	17. Chapter 17

**Back at Stanley's Apartment**

It was getting on for eight o clock in the morning as Peggy had finished touching all three of the Masks, before she could do anything she was sitting down on a chair, by the chairs arm rested the Mask glowing brightly.

Peggy turned her head and looked down at it, and then she turned to Stanley and Megan who were sitting near her.

"Are you sure that this is a good idea Megan what if this doesn't work and the Mask loses its power?" She said as she grabbed hold of the Mask and looked at it carefully.

"Peggy, don't worry about anything as you want this to happen like both me and Stanley," the other woman said as she smiled at her.

"You just have to trust me." Peggy smiled back at her.

"I do trust you Megan it's just I am a little bit afraid," Megan walked up slowly towards her and put her hand on her shoulder.

"Don't be Peggy this is what you want right?"

Peggy looked at her and smiled faintly, "yes Megan this is what I want."

Megan smiled again at her, "then you have got nothing to be afraid of have you?" Peggy smiled at her and stood up with the mask in her hand, she then looked at Stanley and smiled.

"OK well here it goes I guess?" Saying this she took the Mask and held it up to her face.

As she did this the Mask lacked onto her face and as it did this Peggy started screaming but nothing came out as the Mask changed from brown to green.

Peggy closed her eyes and as she did this her whole body was consumed into a mini twister. Both Stanley and Megan grabbed hold of each other as they watched helplessly.

**In an Unknown World**

As Peggy opened her eyes she found herself standing outside what looked like a nightclub on a red carpet, "wow doesn't look like I am in Stanley's apartment anymore." She said to herself as she started looking around, near the red carpet there were photographers, journalists and news reporters.

"Looks like they are waiting for someone but who?" Peggy asked herself as she saw a pink colored limo pulling up at the side.

She stopped for a moment and stared at it, as she was doing this she noticed a door opening at the back of the car and to her surprise out walked her Masked self.

Peggy looked at herself and how she was dressed, she wore a pink colored evening dress with matching pink high heeled shoes and opera gloves and on her face she was wearing pink colored makeup.

As she saw Peggy she walked slowly toward smiling, "hello darling so nice that you could join me here."

"Where I am?" Peggy asked her Masked self in a puzzled voice.

Her Masked self smiled at her, "this is in your mind darling what you have always wanted if you became me: Fame, Glamour and Fortune all the things that you have ever wanted darling."

As she said this she snapped her fingers and time seemed to stop, she then walked up to her and smiled, "let's get you out of those clothes darling and give you a makeover."

Peggy smiled as her masked self started spinning into a mini twister which sucked her inside, this lasted for a few minutes and once it had died away Peggy's makeover was complete.

She stood there on the red carpet standing next to her Masked self who again snapped her fingers.

Time was normal again as Peggy heard one of the photographers shouting her name.

"Well how do I look Mask?" Her masked self smiled as she walked towards her, holding up a mirror.

"You look sexy darling just beautiful." Peggy gasped at what she saw in the mirror.

She was now wearing a red colored evening dress with red high heeled shoes and white opera gloves. On her face she was wearing makeup and her hair was now blonde.

Her masked self came up to her and put her gloved hand on her shoulder, "do you like what you see darling?" Peggy turned and smiled at her.

"I love my new look thank you." Peg Mask then smiled at her again only this time she held out her hand.

"Come with me I have something else that I want to show you darling," Peggy took hold of her gloved hand and the two of them walked into the nightclub.

**Inside Peggy's Mind – Nightclub**

Once they were inside Peggy gasped at what she saw, there were posters and flyers with her face and they were even a few people shouting out her name.

Peg Mask turned to her again and smiled, "Is this what you were expecting darling?" She asked her in a warm voice; Peggy nodded her head.

"Not really Mask as I am only a reporter I'm not really used to this attention."

Peg Mask smiled at her again as she led her to a table, on the table was an ice bucket and inside was an unopened bottle of champagne.

Peggy looked at it and smiled, "Is that for us?" She asked in a warm voice.

Peg Mask turned her large green head and smiled, "of course it is darling now are you sitting down or not?"

As they both were about to sit down as a group of photographers came around the table.

"Ladies," one of them shouted, "Can we get some shots of you drinking?"

At this both of them smiled as they poured the wine and held the glasses up, "to our future Mask," Peggy said as she drank the wine from her glass.

"No darling to your future." Before she lifted up her glass Peggy looked at her Masked self and smiled.

"What's wrong darling is the champagne too cold for you?" Peg Mask said smiled as she drained her glass in one gulp.

"No it's not the champagne or anything else Mask," Peggy said in a low voice, "it's just could you tell me what you can offer me when we merge?"

Peg Mask smiled at her as she heard this, "of course I can darling like I said before I can offer you fame, fortune and glamour, you can be who you want to be and can ever change your appearance no matter what.

Peggy lowered her head at this, "but I would be me anymore will I?" She said as she turned her head away from the Mask.

Peg Mask stood up and gently rubs her gloved hand over her cheek, "no darling you won't but a small part of you will be inside of me." Peggy smiled at this and looked at the Mask.

"So I will have both Stanley and Megan then to myself?" She asked her.

"Of course darling," Peg Mask said as she threw her arms around Peggy.

As they both did this Peggy noticed something strange they were both merging into one another, again like she had done before she tried to scream but nothing came out but empty air.

**Back in Stanley's Apartment – 5 Minutes Later**

It had been a few minutes since Peggy had put the mask on, since that time both Stanley and Megan had stared at the mini twister that had consumed her body.

As they were looking holding each other it stopped in front of them both and Peggy appeared.

She had her back turned and was wearing a formal pink dress with an open slit at the back.

"Pegggy are you OK?" Megan asked in a nervous sounding voice, hearing this Peggy turned to face them both.

"I'm fine Megan darling and I have never felt better in all of my life," as she said this she smiled as she turned her head looking at them both.

The Mask looked tighter on her face now as it was now part of her, "I love your new look Peggy especially your blonde hair," Stanley said as he smiled at her.

Peggy walked over to him her large boobs bouncing around in the dress that she was wearing, "thank you Stanley darling," she said as she rubbed the side of his face with her hand.

She then turned to Megan and smiled, "it's your turn next you know darling," Megan smiled at her as she said this.

"Yes I know it is Peggy and I hope that I come out looking as good as you?"

Peggy who was still rubbing Stanley's cheek turned her head towards Megan and smiled.

"Why don't we both find out darling how you turn out with the Mask?" She stretched her hand over to the table where the other Mask was resting and grabbed it; once she had it she passed it over to Megan placed it in her hand.

"Thanks hun I think I might wear this now and get it over with?"

As she was about to put the Mask onto her face Peggy grabbed her hand, "not yet darling," she said as she turned to Stanley and smiled at him.

"Stanley darling you don't mind if Megan and I have a moment to ourselves do you?"

Stanley looked at her and smiled as he couldn't believe this blonde green head beauty in front of him.

"Of course I don't sweetheart," he said to her as he let go of her arms and started walking towards the kitchen.

"I'll just get something ready for breakfast whist you girls do what you want."

As he disappeared behind the door Peggy blew him a kiss, she then turned towards Megan and smiled who walked towards her smiling back.

"Megan darling I think that you should know this that I'm about to tell you," Megan smiled as she put the Mask down on a chair and grabbed Peggy by her waist.

"Tell me what Peggy?" Peggy laughed as she heard this.

"That you are going to be one sexy She Mask when you put that Mask on darling."

"Really how do you know that?" Megan asked in a sexy voice, Peggy laughed again.

"Because darling you are very attractive now but The Mask will improve upon that."

Megan then looked into Peggy's large brown eyes and smiled at her.

"Peggy." Peggy turn back at her.

"Yes Megan darling."

"Kiss me and make love with me before I become the Mask."

Peggy smiled at this as she saw Megan taking off the purple top that she was wearing and exposing the red colored bra that she wore underneath.

She then slowly took off her jeans and exposed the red pants that she wore, "are you ready to have sex with me Peggy?"

Peggy's large brown eyes nearly bust out of their sockets as she saw Megan in standing in front of her semi naked.

Peggy then grabbed hold of her and started kissing her as she did this Megan closed her eyes and grabbed the dress that she was wearing.

As they were both making out Stanley walked in, "hey girls I've got some bacon and eggs if you would like any-?"

He stopped as he watched them kissing dropping the tray as he did, Peggy stopped as she heard the tray falling to the floor.

"Stanley darling just in time Megan was going to wear her mask."

"While she does that you want to make out with me?"

Stanley smiled at her he picked up the bacon off the floor, as he did this Megan who was still wearing her bra and pants grabbed the Mask off the chair, she smiled at Peggy who was now walking towards Stanley.

"I'm going to go for it now babe, wish me luck OK." Peggy now smiled at her as she grabbed Stanley around his waist.

"Kiss me darling," she said as they was a bright green flash followed by a warring sound as the Mask lacked onto Megan's face.


	18. Chapter 18

**Unknown World – Megan's Mind**

Megan felt dizzy as she could feel her body spinning around in the mini twister, as she could feel a headache coming on Megan closed her eyes; all of a sudden there was an empty silence.

As she opened her eyes Megan could believe where she was, she was at her old schools prom and standing on the stage was Stanley and hold his hand was her. She was dressed in a white dress and her hair was tied back.

Megan couldn't believe it as during her prom she and Stanley were never invited up to the stage as prom king and queen, as she was standing like a lemon she felt someone tap her shoulder.

As she turned her head she was shocked at whom she saw, standing in front of her wearing a tight black leather dress was her Masked self.

"Hello Megan fancy seeing you here babe." Her masked self said in a warm Spanish accent.

"Where did you come from?" Megan asked her in a surprised voice, her Masked self smiled at her as she raised a glass.

"I've been watching you since you had this memory flash Megan," she said in warm voice.

"This is from you past well wanting you really wanted and now you can have it."

Megan looked her green headed self with a puzzled face, "how can I get what I want now Mask, show me?" The green headed woman smiled and let out a soft laugh.

"By becoming me Meg no one will ever push you around ever again."

"You mean like me old work mates at the police station?" Megan said as she smiled at the other woman.

"Yes you can do anything that you have dreamed about now with me on your face," her masked self as she put her arm around her waist.

"Like for example having green headed children with Stanley and Peggy?" Megan turned to her and smiled at her again.

"Really that would be so good to have kids with him and Peggy?" The mask smiled back as the two of them went up to the stage.

"Honestly babe you can do anything even becoming a famous Hollywood movie star." As she said this Megan looked at her and laughed softly to herself.

"OK I get this now Mask seeing as you are going to be forever stuck on my face you will give me whatever I want correct?" The Mask smiled at her as she let go of her hand.

"That's right babe this is what will happen once you and I merge into one," she then paused for a moment as she stood in the centre of the stage and looked down at the crowd below.

"Listen Megan listen to them cheering your name." Megan walked up to her and as she did this she could hear the crowd shouting her name.

"Yes I can hear then Mask." She shouted at The Mask, as she was doing this she turned to face her Masked self who was smiling at her.

"Good do you recognize anyone in this crowd?" She asked her as she turned her back; Megan looked down below at the crowd.

"Oh my God is that Stanley and Peggy and are they both wearing the Mask?" The Mask turned her head towards her and smiled.

"Why don't you invite them both up babe?" Hearing this Megan nodded her head and in a loud voice shouted.

"Hey Mask, Peggy why don't you come up and join us?"

As both Masks made their way toward the stage Meg Mask started spinning herself into a mini twister. Megan felt her hand grabbing her inside, once the twister had died down both Megan and her Masked self had changed wardrobe.

Megan now was wearing a red and black sexy flamenco dress, her short black hair now had become longer and more lust looking.

Meg Mask was now wearing a black flamenco dress and in one of her hands she was holding a crown. Megan looked at it in surprise as she held it up.

"Is that what I think it is Mask?" She asked her in a puzzled voice; Meg Mask smiled at her as she held it up towards her.

"This is the prom queen crown and it's for you to wear babe," Megan smiled at her as she lowered her head as Meg placed the crown down. As she did this she smiled at her and raised a glass of wine.

"My babe what a fine she mask you will make, are you going to accept this new life?" Megan looked at her and smiled.

"I will Mask only because I want to be happy with my friends and my boyfriend," she turned to see both the Mask and Peggy Mask walking on towards the stage both of them were smiling at her. Megan then turned to her masked self who again smiled at her.

"Let's get this party started shall we Megan," as she said this there was a loud blast of Latino music as the prom changed into a carnival. Megan could believe at what she was seeing as she heard people shouting out her name and smiling.

"This is the life for me as a She Mask." She smiled at herself as she closed her eyes letting everything sink in.

"Megan, Megan it's time to open your eyes sweetheart," Megan heard a familiar voice saying as she began to open her eyes, as she opened them she noticed that she in The Mask's arms dancing.

As they were dancing she turned her head towards the left and noticed that her Mask self was dancing also with Peggy, she then turned her head back and rested it on the Mask's shoulder.

"Everything alright sweetheart?" The Mask said in a warm and gentle voice.

"I was just thinking Mask." Megan said in a low voice.

"Thinking about what babe?" The Mask said as he stopped dancing with her for a moment.

"Thinking about what my new life is going to be like Masked and all," Megan said as she took a deep breath. The Mask let go of her hands and looked at her.

"Megan babe you've got to let go of your old life now."

"How will I do that Mask?" She asked him as she lowered her head. The Mask gently lifted her head up with his hand and smiled at her.

"What I am saying is that you should allow yourself time," Megan smiled at him as he said this to her.

"I get it now Mask," she said as she started to laugh at him.

"What you are saying is that I should forget about all the bad stuff that happened to me and that I should focus on my future as the Mask?" The Mask looked at her and smiled.

"Think about it Megan babe, doing all the things that you have always wanted to do, fulfilling your dreams and being with me and Peggy." Megan looked over at Peggy who had now closed both of her eyes as she was dancing with Meg Mask. She then looked back at the Mask and smiled.

"You know Mask I love you almost the same as I love Stanley." The Mask grinned at her as he held her by the waist.

"Babe when you wear the Mask you are going to be completely changed by it." As he was saying this Megan looked into his large eyes and felt the urge to kiss him.

The Mask noticed this and extended his lips towards her mouth, Megan then closed her eyes as she tasted his kiss on her lips, this lasted for a brief moment and as Megan opened her eyes she had a shock.

Standing in front of her was not the Mask but her Masked self who now was licking her lips, Megan began to rub both of her eyes as she couldn't believe what she was seeing.

"You, you were the Mask?" She said in surprise as she gave her masked self a puzzled look.

"Megan babe," her Masked self as she smiled at her.

"Look behind you and you will see the truth." Megan turned her head and as she did she put her hands up to her mouth as she saw both Peggy and the Mask dancing together. She then turned her head back towards Meg who smiled at her.

"How did you do that?"

"Megan babe," Meg said in a warm voice.

"Haven't you been listening to what we have told you? Wearing this Mask you can become anyone that you wish," saying this she slowly walked up to her and grabbed her waist.

"How about a nice kiss to make you feel more relaxed babe?" Megan nodded as her Masked self leaded over and started kissing her passionately on her lips.

As she was doing this Megan noticed something strange, both her and her Masked self were merging into one person. She started to scream but nothing happened and then everything went black.

**Back in Stanley's Apartment (Real World)**

It had been just a few minutes since Megan has put the Mask on her face, since that time both Stanley and Peggy had been up in a corner of the room having sex with one another as they were waiting.

"Oh, oh Stanley darling touch me more." Peggy said as Stanley sat on top of her, both of them were wearing nothing.

As Stanley leaded over to Peggy to insert his penis into her womanhood; she turned his head towards the other side of the room and noticed that the twister was now dying down. Peggy looked up at him and smiled.

"I bet you can't wait to see Meg wearing the Mask darling?" Stanley turned his head towards her and smiled.

"I can't Peggy I hope that she's like you?" Peggy smiled at him and giggled as she heard this.

"Stanley darling I am very sure that Meg will be sexier than me," as she said this both of them heard footsteps coming towards them.

As they both turned they heads around they were surprised at what they both saw, standing in front of them both wearing a long black evening dress and black shoes was Meg Mask.

"Hello Stanley and Peggy what do you think of me new look?" She said to them both as she started walking slowly towards them, as she was doing this Peggy and Stanley let go of each other and looked at her.

"Darling you look very nice." Peggy said as she smiled at her.

"What do you think Stanley darling, doesn't she look very sexy?" Stanley turned his head towards Peggy and then back at Meg.

"Meg," he said in a low voice.

"You look great." As she came closer to him Stanley could see a smile appearing on her large dark green lips.

"Really Stanley babe?" She said in a sexy Spanish voice, as she came towards him she extended her lips and kissed him on his cheek, Stanley's heart melted like butter as he felt the smoothness of her lips on his skin.

Meg then grabbed him and looked at him smiling as she did, her long black hair was now blowing covering on side of her face.

"Oh Stanley do you want to make out with me?" She said in a sexy voice, Stanley looked at her and smiled back.

"Sure I do babe," he said in a warm and gentle voice as he gently put his hands on her side and went to kiss her.

As he was about to do this Meg grabbed him and pulled him over to her face, she then started kissing him passionately on his lips, Stanley closed his eyes and drifted off into a dream like state.

As they both were doing this Meg grabbed Stanley penis and held it in her hand. As she started to squeeze it Stanley yelped in pain.

"Oh sorry baby I am hurting you?" Meg said in a warm and friendly voice, Stanley opened his eyes and looked at her, she was smiling at him.

"It's OK babe," he said as he smiled back.

"I'm fine with you doing what you are doing." He then looked over to the right side of the room and noticed Peggy; she was sitting down on a chair looking at herself in a small hand mirror still naked. Stanley then turned his head back to Meg who was still smiling at him.

"Why don't you go over to Peggy whist I just go over to that table and grab the Mask?" He said as he smiled at her, Meg looked at him with a puzzled look on her face.

"Why ask me that babe when we all could have a threesome?" Stanley looked at her with a sadden look on his face.

"We can have a threesome after I have put the Mask on." He then let her go and walked slowly up to the small table where the Mask had been placed.

"This is it Ipkiss," he said to himself as he stretched his hands out to grab the Mask.

"No holding back now." He heard himself saying as he held the Mask up to his face, as he was about to lift it up to his face he could feel his hands trembling, for a moment he put the mask back down and let it fall to the fall.

"I can't do this," he shouted out loud, as he shouted he drew the attention of Peggy and Meg.

"What's wrong Stanley?" They both shouted as they came running towards him.

"Nothing girls," Stanley said as he sat down on the bed shaking.

"I am just a bit afraid that's all." Peggy who was closes to him sat down beside him.

"Afraid of what darling?" She asked him her voice was warm and kind. Stanley looked at her as she placed her one of her hands onto his lap.

"I'm just afraid of losing myself that's all Peggy." Meg came down and sat down on the other side of the bed beside him.

"There is no need to be afraid of that Stanley babe," she said as she threw her arm over his shoulder, Stanley turned and looked at her.

"Look at both me and Peggy babe see what the Masks have done to us and look what it could do for you." Hearing this Stanley stood up and picked the Mask up from the floor.

"You're both right it's time I live life to the full now not as Stanley Ipkiss but as the Mask" saying this he grabbed the Mask and lifted it up to his face.

As he did so the Mask lacked on and started changing color and shape as it molded and wrapped itself to Stanley's face, without warning there was a bright flash of green light as Stanley was consumed into a mini twister. Both Peggy and Meg sat watching this as they both looked at each other and smiled.

"It's going to be great seeing Stanley again as the Mask," Meg said as she began stripping off.

"It's not just going to be great darling; it's going to be excellent," Peggy said as she looked at Meg and smiled.

"Come here you hot green headed babe and let's make out whist we wait for Stanley." Meg said as she came up to Peggy, Peggy turned towards her and smiled as she saw her naked body.

"Oh darling you look sexy with your big boobs hanging out."


	19. Chapter 19

**Unknown World – Stanley's Mind**

"Ipkiss, Ipkiss wake up," Stanley heard a voice saying as he began to open his eyes. Opening them he found that he was inside a night club like the Coco Bongo.

As he began to look around the notice a row of round tables that had been placed near a stage. Stanley felt his head turning from side to side suddenly he felt someone's hand on his shoulder.

"Hello Ipkiss did you miss me?" A familiar voice asked him in a warm voice, Stanley turned his head back slowly and came face to face with the Mask.

"Mask what on earth are you doing here?" He asked in a shocked and puzzled voice. The Mask grinned at him and started laughing.

"Ipkiss," he said smiling.

"Is that anyway to greet an old friend like me?" At this Stanley put his head over his head.

"Sorry Mask I'm just not used to seeing you in person that's all," at this the Mask gave out a laugh.

"That's your problem Ipkiss you've got no confidence in yourself but that is going to change." Stanley looked at him puzzled.

"How and what do you mean by that?" The Mask gave him another grin.

"I want to give you an offer Ipkiss a change if you will."

"Change?" Stanley asked in a confused voice.

"What are you talking about Mask?" The Mask smiled at him again.

"You and me merging into one person Ipkiss," he said as he started busting into laughter.

"Picture this," he as he starting walking towards a stage with Stanley.

"You with me stuck on your face." Stanley stopped for a moment and looked at him.

"Yeah go on Mask."

"You with Peggy and that other sexy sort Meg, all wearing Masks all happy and all with the things that you want." Stanley turned and looked at him as they both got near the stage.

"What makes you think that I would want that Mask?" He asked in a sharp and firm voice, the Mask smiled at him again and showed him a set of polish white teeth

"Because Stanley you love being me and also you love those two hot green headed babes."

For a moment Stanley stood near the stage looking at the Mask thinking about what he was saying. All of it was true and Stanley couldn't lie about the Mask.

He loved being the Mask as it made him good more importantly he had developed feeling for both Peggy and Meg Mask.

"Well Stanley," the Mask said in a sharp and impatience voice.

"Aren't you going to say or do anything?" Stanley looked at him and smiled.

"OK Mask what are your plans for me and the girls then?" He asked in a warm friendly voice. The Mask smiled back at him.

"I'm very glad that you have asked me this Stanley what I am thinking about doing is enjoying me time with both Peggy and Meg."

"Having a family with them both going out getting drunk that sort of thing what do you think?" Before he could answer Stanley heard voices coming from behind them.

Both himself and the Mask looked in front of them to see a large group of people racing towards the stage. The Mask turned his head towards Stanley and smiled at him. Stanley turned towards him and looked at him with a puzzled look on his face.

"Looks like you've gather yourself a following Stanley?" He laughed as he hit Stanley playfully on his back. Stanley looked at him as he did this.

"Where did all of these people come from Mask?" The Mask then walked a few yards away from him.

"Who cares Stanley," he said as he walked towards the back of the stage.

"I'm off now and I would suggest that you come and join me." Stanley turned his head towards the crowd and then towards the Mask who was waiting for him.

Without thinking what would happen; Stanley ran towards the back of the Stage and followed the mask into an open door. As they both walked thought Stanley found himself in what looked like a VIP lounge. He turned his head round towards the Mask who was now wearing a large bathrobe.

"What is this place Mask?" He asked in a puzzled voice, the Mask looked at him and smiled.

"This is where dreams come true Stanley," as he said this Stanley turned his head around and gulped sitting down on a large purple colored Sofa in front of them.

Both wearing black playboy bunny outfits was Meg and Peggy Mask both of them smiled as they saw Stanley. Stanley couldn't believe what he was seeing as both Meg and Peggy Mask sat up.

"Hola Stanley," Meg said as she came towards him smiling.

"Oh Stanley darling so nice to see you again."Peggy said as she held out both of her arms to make a grab for him. Stanley turned toward the mask who had been standing next to him.

"You've enjoying this aren't you Mask?" He said in an sharp voice, The Mask looked back at him trying to keep a straight face.

"Tell me why would I be laughing at these two having a go at you Stanley when I am you?" He asked as Meg put one of her hands on his waist, Stanley's mouth dropped open as he heard this.

"What does that have to do with this?" He asked in a puzzled voice, the mask smiled at him as Meg kissed him gently on his cheek.

"Remember when I said that when you and I become one you, Meg and Peggy will be happy and have everything that you have always wanted right?" Stanley looked at him puzzled.

"Yeah I remember that what's your point?" The mask walked up to him as Peggy threw her arms around Stanley's neck.

"Everything is important here Stanley and my point is both you and these hot green headed babes will never have any problems in the world," Stanley looked at him as Peggy Mask kissed his cheek.

"I think that I understand your point now Mask?" He said as he smiled at him, The Mask smiled back showing Stanley his perfect set of white teeth.

"Good I am glad that you and I are on the same side of things Stanley," he said as he walked back towards Meg who had been waiting for him.

Her long black hair covered one side of her large green face, as she saw the Mask coming towards her she smiled. She then turned towards Stanley and smiled at him showing him a set of large bleached white teeth. Stanley looked at her and smiled back.

"God," he said to himself.

"With these two and the Mask I'll be the luckiest man alive." He then turned towards Peggy who had been standing next to him since he had entered the room with the Mask.

"Hello Stanley darling," she said in an excited voice.

"Would you like to make out with me?" As she said this Meg spoke up.

"He can make out with you later babe," she said in a sharp voice as she made her way towards her.

"Don't you fancy making love to me yourself?" She said as she put one of her hands onto Peggy's waist, Peggy looked at her and smiled.

"Of course I do darling." She then turned to Stanley and The Mask.

"Stanley, Mask darlings would you mind if both me and Meg made love to one another?" Stanley and the Mask then looked at each other and then back at Peggy.

"Sure thing Pegg," the Mask said as he turned towards Stanley and smiled.

"Stanley and I don't mind do we?" Stanley looked at him with a puzzled look.

"Why are you asking me?" He said in a puzzled tone.

"It's up to them isn't it?" Peggy smiled at them both as she got hold of Meg's waist. As she did this Meg grabbed hold of her green face and began kissing her passionately.

Peggy began to close her large brown eyes as she felt Meg's warm green lips on hers. As they both were making out together Stanley and the mask watched.

"Look at them go Stanley." The Mask said as he put one of his hands on Stanley's shoulders.

"Boy o boy I could never get tired of watching these two babes go at it." Stanley looked at him as he said this.

"Mask I don't really feel very happy watching them doing this." As he said this both Meg and Peggy stopped. Peggy look over at him with a smile on her face.

"Stanley darling what would you rather us do then?" The Mask interrupted and smiled at the two green headed women.

"How about all four of us go downstairs into the casino for a big of fun then we can come back here and have some fun?" Both Masked women looked at one another and smiled.

"That's sounds fun what do you think Stanley are you up for it?" Meg asked him as she ran towards him; Stanley looked at her and smiled.

"Yeah I'm up for that Meg."

"Then what are you waiting for darling lets go?" Peggy said as she put one of her hands onto his waist.

Stanley could believe his luck one side he had Meg and on the other he had Peggy. The Mask then ran and opened a set of double doors and the four of them went downstairs towards the casino.


	20. Chapter 20

**Stanley's Mind – CoCo Bongo Nightclub**

Stanley felt like the luckiest man in the world as he followed the Mask down towards the Casino. As he walked slowly down he turned his head to his left and then to his right.

"My God what did I do to end up with these hot green headed babes?" He asked himself as a large smile appeared on his face. As he came back to reality he noticed that both the mask, himself.

Peggy and Meg neared the bottom of the stairs; straight in front of them were a large set of glass double door that led into the casino. Walking in front of Stanley the mask waited for them. As he reached the door Stanley peered thought.

"Wow that casino sure looks busy Mask." The mask turned and smiled at him.

"I bet that you and the girls can't wait to go inside can you?" Both Peggy and Meg turned their heads towards him and smiled. The Mask then smiled back at them as he led the way inside.

Stanley couldn't believe how large the casino was and how many things there were. In one corner of the room there was a bar for members only. Beside that there was a large row of slot machines.

Opposite that there was a Black Jack table and a poker table and near to the end there was a Roulette Wheel where a large crowd had gathered. As they made their way inside The Mask turned his head to Stanley and the girls.

"Why don't you and the girls have a look around Stanley?" Stanley looked at him with a puzzled look on his face.

"Mask darling," Peggy asked in a sharp voice.

"Are you trying to purposely get rid of Stanley, myself and Meg?" The mask smiled at her and raised both of his hands.

"No babe it's just I'm going up to the bar to get some drinks what would you all like?" Meg then interrupted him as she felt like he wants to get rid of them.

"Why can't we join you and Stanley together Mask?" She asked in an angry tone. The Mask looked at her and smiled.

"You could Meg my dear," he said as he walked up to her.

But I am afraid that the bar is for members only." As he said this both Meg and Peggy lowered their heads. The Mask then looked at them with a sad look on his face.

"Hey babes why the sad faces?" Meg looked up at him with a sad look on her face.

"Both me and Peggy wanted to be with both you and Stanley babe." Hearing this; the Mask smiled at her.

"Meg, both you and Peggy need to be with Stanley as he is new to all of this now if you will excuse me." Before both she and Peggy could say anything the Mask ran to the bar and out of sight. As he did this Peggy turned her green head and looked up at Stanley.

"At least we've got you all to ourselves Stanley darling." Stanley looked at her as she rested her large green head on his chest. He then turned his head towards Meg who was now doing the same; growing impatient Stanley cleared his throat and said in a loud clear voice.

"What do you girls want to do now that we're waiting?" At this Meg looked up at him smiling.

"How about going up and having a go on that Roulette wheel?" Peggy then turned and smiled back at Stanley.

"No darling what about trying your luck on that Poker table?" Stanley looked at that and gave them both a puzzled look.

He then looked right in front of him, and there right in the middle of the Casino was a large dance floor. Above it there was a large disco ball spinning around and shinning a cascade of multi colored lights around the room. Stanley then turned his head to both Peggy and Meg who were smiling at him.

"Would you girls mind if I have a dance?" He asked them both in a low but polite voice. Meg turned her head to Peggy and then back to Stanley.

"Of course not Stanley babe," she said as she laughed softly.

"Take your time darling and once you have finished then meet us both, we'll be waiting for you at the Poker Table." They both then walked off leaving Stanley alone to do his own thing.

As soon as he saw that they were gone Stanley made his way towards the disco room. As he approached he could see a large group of people dancing many of them were women. As he made his way inside he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Hey there handsome," a woman's voice say.

"I haven't seen you here before is it; your first time?" Stanley turned and saw an attractive young woman, she was tall slim built and had medium long black hair.

She was wearing a light green mini dress and on her finger nails she had lime green nail polish; she stood there smiling at him. Stanley smiled back at her and gave her a wink.

"Yes it's my first time here babe," he said in a confident loud voice as he stood in front of her. The woman stood there as she looked at him smiling as she did.

"Are you going to dance if so would you like to join me?" Stanley thought that his ears might have bust as she asked him this question.

"Dancing well I would love too." He said as he grabbed both of her hands and pulled her up to the dance floor.

As they climbed onto the dance floor Stanley grabbed hold of both the young woman's hands and began spinning her around.

"Hey this isn't dancing you idiot!" She yelled at him in an angry voice.

"Let me go right now!" Stanley stopped for a moment and then threw her up over his head. There was a loud bang followed by a crash as the women's head got stuck inside the disco ball; Stanley looked up.

"Oops," he said as he walked slowly away.

"My bad," he said to himself as he walked towards the poker table where both Meg and Peggy where waiting for him.

Stanley couldn't believe what he had just done as he made his way towards the Blackjack table. As he walked towards it he could see that a large crowd of both men and women had gathered around it.

As he looked at the crowd Stanley began turning his head trying to find both Peggy and Meg. As he was doing this he heard a familiar voice calling his name.

"Stanley," it shouted, hearing this Stanley turned his head and his mouth dropped open.

Standing a few yards away from him with a tray of alcoholic drinks in one hand was the Mask; Stanley gulped as he stepped towards him smiling.

"Where have you been?" He asked him in an excited and happy voice. Stanley looked at him and lowered his head.

"Sorry Mask I've just been a bit busy on that dance floor over there." The Mask looked at him and smiled.

"I heard that there was an accident," he said in as he covered his mouth with one hand trying not to laugh.

"Were you involved in that by any chance Stanley?" He asked as he let out laughter.

"I might have been," Stanley said in a sharp voice.

"Why does it matter to you?" The Mask smiled at him and gently hit him on his back.

"Relax Stanley as I am just playing with you" he said as he put one of his arms over Stanley's shoulders

"Come on I think that it is time that we both catch up with the girls don't you agree?" Stanley turned his head to the mask and nodded in agreement.

They then walked slowly towards the Blackjack table and the crowd. As they passed the crowd Stanley saw both Meg and Peggy sitting down by the table. As they both got nearer to them Peggy stood up and started waving one of her hands.

"Stanley, Mask darling we are both over here." Seeing and hearing her doing this both Stanley and the Mask made their way over to the two women.

As they were both doing this the crowd turned toward them in amazement, Stanley looked over at them and smiled he then turned towards Meg and Peggy and finial the Mask.

"Why is this crowd so interested in us?" He asked in a puzzled voice.

"I mean they should be used to seeing three Masks around shouldn't they?" Meg then looked at him and smiled.

"The crowd isn't interested in us Stanley baby, they are interested in you." Stanley looked at her in amazement.

"Why me because I'm no one and I've always been no one?" Peggy then came up to him and put one of her hands around his waist.

"Stanley sweetie darling, you are special you just don't know it." Stanley gave her another puzzled look.

"I'm special how do you make that one out?" He asked her in a puzzled voice, Meg then interrupted.

"Because you found The Mask Stanley mi amor," Stanley then turned his head at both women and smiled.

"So you want me to test my luck then?" Both women smiled and nodded; as they did this Stanley made his way up to the table followed by The Mask.

As he made his way to the table Stanley could see three large men sat down, he then turned to the Mask.

"Take a look at them Mask," the Mask looked at him and smiled.

"Don't worry about them Stanley you can beat them." Hearing him saying this Stanley made to a chair. As he did this one of the men looked at him menacing.

"Back off from this table only real men allowed here not sissies." Stanley eyed him closely.

"What's the matter punk, are you afraid I might beat you?" At this the man slammed his hand down hard on the table.

"Why you little," you said in an angry voice.

"I should kill you for saying that?"

"Relax Jake," another man said who was sitting nearest to him.

"This loser doesn't stand a chance so take no notice of him."

"Are we going to play cards or what?" Another man asked. Stanley then took his seat and was handed a deck. Carefully he looked at them as he picked them up.

**At the Blackjack Tables – A Hour Later**

It was getting toward the end of the game and Stanley has won a large mound of money. He smiled at each of the men sitting at the table; Jake looked at him jealous of the fact that he had won some much.

"God why did I ever bother to play with you when you cheated?" He said angrily as Stanley collected his winnings.

"Cheated?" Stanley said in a surprised voice.

"How dare you think that," he said as he stood up knocking the chair over.

"Do you want a fight or what?" Jake looked at him and laughed, but his laughter was cut short as he saw The Mask coming over.

"Looks like you've done it Stanley," The Mask said as he held out his hand for Stanley to shake.

"Thanks Mask I couldn't have done it without you." Stanley said as he took hold of the Masks hand. For a moment they just looked at each other smiling.

"Hey do you fancy celebrating with a song?" The Mask said with a smile, Stanley looked at him and smiled back.

"I would love to, what did you have in mind?" Hearing this from Stanley the Mask started spinning around into a mini twister.

This lasted for a few moments and once it had died down he stood in front of Stanley wearing a blue colored shirt with long blue colored arms and black colored trousers. On his head he was wearing a black colored hat and in his hands he was holding a pair of blue maracas.

"I was thinking about maybe singing a little number called Cuban Pete would you be interested in joining me?" Stanley gave the Mask another smile.

"Yes," he said in a loud and confident voice.

"Let's began then shall we Mask. The Mask gave him a grin and then started dancing, then at the top of his voice he started to sing.

They call me Cuban Pete. I'm the king of the rhumba beat.  
When I play the maracas I go chick-chicky-boom, chick-chicky boom  
Yes sir, I'm Cuban Pete. I'm the craze of my native street.  
When I start to dance, everything goes chick-chicky-boom, chick-chicky boom

The senoritas they sing and how they swing with this rumbero,  
It's very nice, so full of spice.  
And when they're dancing they bring a happy ring the maraquero,  
El maraquero singin' a song, all the day long.

**Chorus:**

So if you like the beat, take a lesson from Cuban Pete

And I'll teach you to chick-chicky-boom, chick-chicky-boom.  
Seeing him doing this Stanley joined in and as they both did this a crowd of people started to gather, from the crowd they both noticed a young woman coming towards them, she was wearing a long purple dress which seemed to sparkle. She had long blonde colored hair and was wearing purple makeup, she smiled at them both and then incredibly burst into song.

He's really a modest guy, although he's the hottest guy  
In Havana, in Havana.

Both Stanley and The Mask seemed to enjoy themselves as the woman danced with them both. As she was doing this however Stanley turned his head towards the crowd and noticed both Peggy and Meg coming toward them, from the look on both of their faces they weren't happy.


	21. Chapter 21

**Stanley's Mind – CoCo Bongo Night Club**

Stanley could feel a lump in his throat as he watched Meg and Peggy walking slowly towards where both he and the Mask were standing.

Their faces were red with rage; Peggy was the first to walk up to him. She was wearing a red evening dress with a matching pair of high heeled shoes.

"What the hell do you two think that you're doing with that slag!?" She said to them both in an angry and unpleasant voice.

Stanley and the Mask looked at each other neither one of them said a word. In frustration Peggy turned to Meg who was now wearing a dark blue colored dress and shoes.

"Meg darling what do you think we should do to this slag?" She said as Meg ran toward the woman and held her in an iron grip by her arms.

"Get off me you green headed bitch," she shouted out at the top of her voice.

"I'm warning you!" Meg then turned her green head toward Peggy giving her an angry look.

"Did you just hear what she called me Peggy?" Peggy then walked up slowly to them both.

"Let's teach her a lesson darling," the woman's mouth dropped open as she heard this.

"What are you green headed bitches going to do to me?" She asked them both in a soft and frightened voice. Meg then rested her large green head on her shoulders.

"No te preocupes perra tanto mi amigo yo no te lastimaremos." Peggy smiled as she heard Meg saying this.

"Actually darling both me this green headed beauty are going to hurt you." Hearing this tears began streaming down the young woman's face.

"Please, don't hurt Me." She said sobbing as Peggy came up to her and put her hand onto her face.

"I'll do anything that you want just name it." Hearing her saying this Peggy turned her green head toward Meg and smiled.

"Meg darling did you hear what this bitch has just said to me?" Meg looked at her friend and smiled back.

"I heard what she said Peg babe," she said in a soft voice as Peggy walked slowly up to her.

"Meg darling," the other green headed woman said as she took hold of one of her hands.

"Are you ready to teach this bitch a lesson?" Again Meg smiled back at her and kissed her softly on her cheek.

"Shall we get started then Peg?" Saying this both women started to spin into a large massive twister.

As it was spinning it began to suck a few people up from the crowd including the woman that had been standing next to them both. Before it had time to grow the twister suddenly died down.

Where the twister has formed there now stood a large green colored cannon. Standing next to it stood both Peggy and Meg Mask and in front of them tired up and gagged was the woman.

Peggy came forward in front of her and bowed before the crowd she was wearing a black magician's suit with a black top hat. Her long blonde hair was lose and over her top lip she wore a pencil thin fake moustache.

"Welcome ladies and gentlemen to the greatest show on earth," she said in a loud and sharp voice.

"Tonight both me and my assistant here will shoot this woman out of this cannon and fire her into the sea." Saying this she turned to Meg who was wearing a purple show girls outfit with matching high heeled boots and opera gloves.

"Meg darling will you do the honors please," Meg turned to her and smiled.

"It will be my pleasure Peg babe." She said as she hurried over to the woman and lifted her over her shoulder.

As she ran toward the cannon she stopped for a moment and turned towards Peggy.

"Pegg babe," she said in a worried voice.

"I don't want to spoil our fun but is this going to be dangerous?" Peggy looked at her and laughed.

"Just throw her in darling and throw a load of gunpowder in with her also." Meg laughed back at her and continued walking towards the cannon.

As she drew nearer the woman began to struggle, Meg then tossed her to the ground and grabbed her by her neck.

"Looks like it's your lucky day bitch." She said in an angry tone as she threw her head first into the cannon.

After doing this Meg put one of her hands down her bra and pulled out a large barrel of gunpowder, she then tipped all of it into the cannon and then aimed it at an open window.

Peggy who had been watching can running up to the cannon, a box of matches were in one of her hands, she then took one out of the box and lit it. As she held the flaming match to the fuse she laughed and began turning the moustache.

"Bye, bye darling looks like you're fired," she said in a mocking tone as she lit the fuse.

There was a loud flash of light followed by a bang as the cannon fired. The crowd gasped as they all saw the woman flying out of the window; and both Peggy and Meg laughed as they sat watching.

As they were doing this Peggy grabbed hold of one of Meg's gloved hands, Meg looked up and smiled at her.

"Can you think of anything more enjoyable than this darling?" Peggy asked her as they both looked into each other's eyes.

"To be honest with you Pegg babe I can't accept one thing," Meg said to her in a soft and low voice. Peggy looked at her and smiled.

"And what is that darling?" She asked her in a voice brimming with confidence. Meg gripped her hand tightly and laughed loudly.

"Making out with both you and Stanley." Peggy then looked at her and kissed her gently on her large green lips.

As she did this Meg closed her eyes and began to relax, this happened for a short while, once both women had finished they looked at each other.

"Well darling," Peggy said as she smiled at Meg.

"I don't know about you but I really enjoyed that?" Meg smiled as she heard her saying this.

"Then why don't we go over to Stanley and the Mask then babe?" Peggy laughed as she heard her friend saying this.

"First I need to change what I am wearing darling then I'll walk over to them with you." As she said this she began spinning madly around into a mini twister.

Meg covered her eyes and waited, it didn't take long for the twister to end and when it did Peggy stood near Meg, she was wearing a dark blue evening dress which exposed her cleavage.

On her feet she wore a pair of matching high heeled shoes and on her hands she was wearing a pair of dark blue elbow length opera gloves, she looked at Meg and smiled.

"How do I look darling and do you think that Stanley will like me wearing this?" Meg took hold of one her gloved hands and looked at her smiling as she did.

"I think that both Stanley and the Mask will love you in that dress that you are wearing babe?" As she heard her saying this Peggy smiled back at her and let out a laugh.

"What are we waiting for darling let's get to them right now?" She then grabbed Meg's hand and they both rushed over to where Stanley and the Mask had been standing before with the mysterious woman.

Stanley couldn't believe what both he and the Mask had just witness as he saw the woman that had been dancing with them a few moments ago flying out of the window, the mask turned to him and smiled.

"Looks like Meg and Peggy have had their fun with her have they Stanley." Stanley looked at him and lowered his head.

"Stanley it's OK," the Mask said to him as he put a hand on one of his shoulders.

"I'm sure that both Peggy and Meg will not take to heart at least I hope that they wouldn't." At this Stanley looked up at the Mask and smiled at him.

As he was about to say something back he heard footsteps coming behind them, hearing them Stanley slowly turned towards the source of the noise.

As he did this his mouth dropped open and his tongue shot out of his mouth, coming toward them both was Peggy and Meg dressed up as if for a night out on the town.

Meg was wearing her purple showgirls' outfit that she had been wearing when both she and Peggy had shot that woman out of the cannon. Peggy on the other hand was wearing a dark blue evening dress with matching shoes and opera gloves.

Her long blonde hair covered one side of her green face. As he looked at these two Stanley turned his head round towards the Mask whose eyes had now shot out of their sockets.

"Wow would you look at those two Stanley," the Mask said as his green head turned into that of a wolfs.

"Two hot green headed babes," he said as he gave out a wolf whistle.

"Mask stop it right now you're making me uncomfortable." Stanley said in a low and nervous voice. The Mask turned to him and smiled.

"What's the matter Stanley?" He asked him as he put of his hands on his shoulders.

"Are you nervous of getting close to one of those green headed babes or what?" Stanley turned towards him and gave him an angry look.

"No, of course not Mask," he said in an angry tone.

"Why do you think that I am afraid?" The Mask smiled at him and gently gave him a pat on his back.

"Relax Stanley," he said as he laughed softly.

"I'm only trying to get you to relax." Stanley lowered his head as he felt ashamed of his actions and himself.

"I'm sorry Mask," he said in a low and voice.

"I don't know why I am so nervous?" The Mask smiled at him again.

"Well you better not get nervous again because we have company," before Stanley could say answer he felt a hand on his shoulder he then turned his head slowly back. As he did this his eyes met with Peggy and from the look on her face she was not happy.

"Stanley darling," she said in an angry voice.

"Why did you and the Mask dance with that slut when you both could have danced with myself and Meg?" Stanley swallowed hard.

"Peggy I can explain." He said in a nervous voice. Peggy looked at him sharply.

"Just explain this to me darling." She said as Meg came running up to meet them.

"What do you have to say for yourself?" They both asked together. Stanley looked at the Mask for help, he then turned around to the two women.

"Sorry I guess for all the trouble that I have caused." Hearing him saying this the Mask started laughing.

"Stanley buddy you're not really helping yourself," he said as he ran up towards them.

"How about we all forget all what happen before and get back to singing and dancing" As they heard this both Masked women laughed softly.

"Mask darling that would be wonderful, I would be up for that what about you Meg darling?" Peggy said as she turned her head towards Meg and smiled.

"Sure I would be up for that as well Peggy babe, as long as Stanley gets involved." She then turned her head towards Stanley who was still standing to Peggy. As he looked at her he took a deep breath and smiled.

"Sure I will Meg babe you sexy belleza Espanola." As she heard Stanley saying this, a smile appeared on her face. This made her race towards him with both arms out stretched.

"Oh Stanley," she said as she grabbed hold of him.

"You're made me feel so very happy now." Watching them both from where she stood Peggy made her way forward towards Stanley.

"And you Stanley darling what do you think of me do you love me?" She asked as she placed one of her gloved hands on his shoulders. Stanley turned his head and looked at her smiling.

"Of course I love you Peggy, you sexy green headed dame." He said whist trying to put on a false British accent. Hearing this they all started laughing.

"Oh Stanley darling," Peggy said in an excited voice

"You are so very naughty." Stanley smiled at her and started to turn his head as both women held took his hand. They then walked slowly towards the dance floor where the Mask was waiting for them.

"Time to get this party started what do you think girls?" Stanley said as he turned to both of them smiling, hearing this all of them started laughing.

"Mask babe." Meg said as she ran up to the Mask and grabbed hold of his hand.

"I think that is a great idea please dance with Me." She then held out one of her gloved hand for the Mask to take, smiling at her he took hold of it and they began to dance. As they danced both Peggy and Stanley began to watch.

"That looks fun doesn't it darling?" Peggy said as she took hold of one of Stanley's hands. Stanley looked over at her and smiled.

"What do you say about us two having a go at it Pegg, would you like to have a little dance?" Peggy looked at him and smiled.

"I would love to darling," she said as she extended her large green lips and planted a wet kiss on Stanley's cheek. Stanley looked at her and smiled then grabbed hold of her hand.

"I hope that you are looking forward to this Pegg?" He asked her as they both made their way towards the stage where the Mask and Meg were standing.

"Stanley sweetie," Peggy said as she softly laughed.

"Of course I'm now let's begin."


	22. Chapter 22

**Stanley's Mind – CoCo Bongo Night Club**

Stanley couldn't believe what both he and the Mask had just witness as he saw the woman that had been dancing with them a few moments ago flying out of the window, the mask turned to him and smiled.

"Looks like Meg and Peggy have had their fun with her, have they Stanley." Stanley looked at him and lowered his head.

"Stanley it's OK." The Mask said to him as he put a hand on one of his shoulders.

"I am sure that both Peggy and Meg will not take to heart at least I hope that they wouldn't." At this Stanley looked up at the Mask and smiled at him.

As he was about to say something back he heard footsteps coming behind them. Hearing them Stanley slowly turned towards the source of the noise.

As he did this his mouth dropped open and his tongue shot out of his mouth, coming toward them both was Peggy and Meg dressed up as if for a night out on the town.

Meg was wearing her purple showgirls outfit that she had been wearing when both she and Peggy had shot that woman out of the cannon. Peggy on the other hand was wearing a dark blue evening dress with matching shoes and opera gloves, her long blonde hair covered one side of her green face.

As he looked at these two Stanley turned his head round towards the Mask who's eyes had now shot out of their sockets.

"Wow would you look at those two Stanley," the Mask said as his green head turned into that of a wolf's head.

"Two hot green headed babes," he said as he gave out a wolf whistle.

"Mask stop it right now you're making me uncomfortable." Stanley said in a low and nervous voice, the Mask turned to him and smiled.

"What's the matter Stanley?" He asked him as he put of his hands on his shoulders.

"Are you nervous of getting close to one of those green headed babes or what?" Stanley turned towards him and gave him an angry look.

"No of course not Mask," he said in an angry tone.

"Why do you think that I am afraid?" The Mask smiled at him and gently gave him a pat on his back.

"Relax Stanley," he said as he laughed softly.

"I'm only trying to get you to relax." Stanley lowered his head as he felt ashamed of his actions and himself.

"I'm sorry Mask," he said in a low and voice.

"I don't know why I am so nervous?" The Mask smiled at him again.

"Well you better not get nervous again because we have company." Before Stanley could say answer he felt a hand on his shoulder he then turned his head slowly back. As he did this his eyes met with Peggy and from the look on her face she was not happy.

"Stanley darling," she said in an angry voice.

"Why did you and The Mask dance with that slut when you both could have danced with myself and Meg?" Stanley swallowed hard.

"Peggy I can explain," he said in a nervous voice. Peggy looked at him sharply.

"Just explain this to me darling," she said as Meg came running up to meet them.

"What do you have to say for yourself?" They both asked together. Stanley looked at the Mask for help; he then turned around to the two women.

"Sorry I guess for all the trouble that I have caused." Hearing him saying this the Mask started laughing.

"Stanley buddy you're not really helping yourself," He said as he ran up towards them.

"How about we all forget all what happen before and dance and sing Cuban Pete?" As they heard this both Masked women laughed softly.

"Mask darling that would be wonderful, I would be up for that what about you Meg darling?" Peggy said as she turned her head towards Meg and smiled.

"Sure I would be up for that as well Peggy babe, as long as Stanley gets involved." She then turned her head towards Stanley who was still standing to Peggy. As he looked at her he took a deep breath and smiled.

"Sure I will Meg babe you sexy belleza Espanola." As she heard Stanley saying this, a smile appeared on her face. This made her race towards him with both arms out stretched.

"Oh Stanley," she said as she grabbed hold of him.

"You're made me feel so very happy now." Watching them both from where she stood Peggy made her way forward towards Stanley.

"And you Stanley darling what do you think of me do you love me?" She asked as she placed one of her gloved hands on his shoulders, Stanley turned his head and looked at her smiling.

"Of course I love you Peggy, you sexy green headed dame." He said whist trying to put on a false British accent. Hearing this they all started laughing.

"Oh Stanley darling," Peggy said in an excited voice.

"You are so very naughty." Stanley smiled at her and started to turn his head as both women held took his hand. They then walked slowly towards the dance floor where the Mask was waiting for them.

"Time to get this party started what do you think girls?" Stanley said as he turned to both of them smiling, hearing this all of them started laughing.

"Mask babe." Meg said as she ran up to the Mask and grabbed hold of his hand.

"I think that is a great idea please dance with me." She then held out one of her gloved hand for the Mask to take. Smiling at her he took hold of it and they began to dance. As they danced both Peggy and Stanley began to watch.

"That looks fun doesn't it darling?" Peggy said as she took hold of one of Stanley's hands. Stanley looked over at her and smiled.

"What do you say about us two having a go at it Pegg, would you like to have a little dance?" Peggy looked at him and smiled.

"I would love to darling," she said as she extended her large green lips and planted a wet kiss on Stanley's cheek. Stanley looked at her and smiled then grabbed hold of her hand.

"I hope that you are looking forward to this Pegg?" He asked her as they both made their way towards the stage where the Mask and Meg were standing.

"Stanley sweetie," Peggy said as she softly laughed, "of course I am now let's begin."

Stanley's head began to turn from side to side as he caught a glimpse of Meg and the mask dancing together. He then turned his head towards Peggy who was resting her large green head on his shoulders.

Her eyes were closed as both she and Stanley danced together. As they were both dancing Peggy opened her large eyelids and put her large green lips to Stanley's ear.

"Stanley darling." She asked in a low and soft voice as she continued to dance with him.

"What is it Pegg?" He asked her as he gently brushed his hand over her long hair, Peggy leaded over to his ear again.

"Is this what you ever imagined having two green headed beauties darling?" She asked him as she smiled softly. Stanley stopped dancing and held her back for a moment gazing into her large brown eyes.

"Peggy, both you and Meg have made my dreams come true and I will always love you both." Saying this to her Stanley grabbed her and kissed her full on her large green lips.

As he did this Peggy's eyes closed and she grabbed hold of Stanley's waist, her large green head started to turn red as they kissed each other passionately.

"Hey," a familiar female voice shouted from a few yards away.

"Save some of that for me Stanley babe." Stanley and Peggy stopped what they both were doing and turned their heads to their right. They both smiled as they saw both Meg and the Mask standing motionlessness watching them.

"Stanley are you just going to stand there making out with Peggy or are you going to get on with the show?" The Mask shouted as he smiled toward the two of them, Stanley looked at Peggy and grinned at her.

"Do you fancy giving me a change of clothing Peggy?" She looked at her and gave him a grin.

"Then let's do something about that then shall we darling."

She said as she span herself around into a mini twister which sucked Stanley inside. This lasted only just a few minutes and once it died down Stanley and Peggy stood on the stage with a change of clothes.

Stanley was wearing a Spanish style matador's outfit whist Peggy was now wearing a purple Salsa dancer's outfit. She held up a mirror and smiled as she looked at her reflection.

"Sssmoking what do you think of this outfit Stanley darling, do you like it?" Hearing her saying this Stanley ran up to her.

"You look smoking hot Peggy babe," he said with a smile.

"Hey what about me Stanley or are you forgetting me?" Meg shouted as she ran towards them both, Stanley looked at her and smiled.

"Oops I got a little carried away there with Peggy Meg, how about we have a little sing song?" At this both women smiled at him and rushed towards him.

"That's sounds wonderful Stanley baby," Meg said as she turned towards Peggy.

"You would be up for that wouldn't you Peggy babe?" Peggy turned her large green head towards her and smiled.

"Yes I would love to darling," she then turned her head back towards Stanley.

"We are ready when you are Stanley." Stanley then turned to them both and sang at the top of his voice,

**They call me Cuban Pete. I'm the king of the rhumba beat.****  
****When I play the maracas I go chick-chicky-boom, chick-chicky boom****  
****Yes sir, I'm Cuban Pete. I'm the craze of my native street.****  
****When I start to dance, everything goes chick-chicky-boom, chick-chicky boom******

**The senoritas they sing and how they swing with this rumbero,****  
****It's very nice, so full of spice.****  
****And when they're dancing they bring a happy ring the maraquero,****  
****El maraquero singin' a song, all the day long.**

****

**So if you like the beat, take a lesson from Cuban Pete****  
****And I'll teach you to chick-chicky-boom, chick-chicky-boom.**

As he sang both Peggy and Meg fainted as his voice sounded too sweet for them to hear, even some women in the audience fainted hearing Stanley singing. Both Peggy and Meg then got back onto their feet and stood next to Stanley. They then both began to sing out loud with him,

**He's really a modest guy, although he's the hottest guy****  
****In Havana, in Havana.******

After this the audience loudly clapped them as all three of them took a bow, as they were doing this the Mask came running up to Stanley with one of his hands out.

"Wow Stanley that was amazing well done." Stanley looked at him and smiled.

"Thanks Mask but you know I couldn't have done it without Peggy and Meg." The two women looked at him and smiled as they both walked off the stage. Watching them go Stanley looked back at the Mask.

"You know Mask there is always something that I have wanted to do to you but I've just never had the chance to do it." The Mask looked at him still smiling.

"And what would that be Stanley?" He asked in a puzzled voice.

"This," Stanley shouted in a frantic voice,

"Its wedgie time mask hope that you like it?" He said as he walked behind the mask and pulled his hand down his trousers giving the mask the largest wedgie that anyone has ever seen; as he did this the Mask gave him a laugh.

"Gosh Stanley well done, no one has ever done that on me before." Stanley looked at him and smiled.

"I take it that you're not mad then mask?" The Mask gave him a grin and playfully patted him on his back,

"No, no I'm not in fact I am proud of you for standing up for yourself,"

"Really?" Stanley said in a surprised voice.

"Really Stanley," The Mask said as he began to shake one of his hands.

"You and I are going to have a good future together Stanley I can see it now." As he said this Stanley's vision began to blur and the mask's voice became distance.

"Is this over already?" Stanley asked himself as all he saw before him was a brilliant white colored light.


	23. Chapter 23

**Back in Stanley's Apartment (Real World)**

Both Peggy and Meg were now getting restless as they had been waiting for Stanley well over an hour. Since that time the two masked women had decided to have a bit of fun with each other.

Meg had stripped off naked and was now lying on the floor whist Peggy was leaning over her whist wearing a pink colored bra and pants. Meg looked up at her and smiled.

"Wow, what a beauty you are Peggy." Hearing her saying this Peggy laughed softly at her.

"It's only because I am with another green headed beauty darling." She said as she threw her long blonde hair back as it fell over one side of her face.

Meg then held her head forward towards Peggy's large green lips as they both braced for a kiss. As they were about to kiss they both heard a loud bang followed by a bright flash of green light.

Peggy picked herself up from the floor and turned her head towards the source of the noise. As she was doing this Meg ran towards her and looked as well.

As they began to stare a smile appeared on both of their faces as standing in front of them wearing a yellow zip suit and hat was the mask.

"Hello girls," he said in an excited voice as both women ran towards him, "did you miss me?"

"We sure did Mask baby," Meg said as she wrapped one of her hands around his waist. The Mask looked at her naked body and then turned to Peggy.

"Oh man I can see you girls have been busy since I've been away." He said as his head turned into a wolf's. Peggy looked at him as she grabbed his hand.

"Oh Mask darling I just love your new look." Hearing this The Mask grabbed hold of both women and started kissing them on their cheeks.

"Oh thanks Pegg," he said as his head transformed back to normal.

"You and Meg look hot yourselves." Meg looked up at him and smiled.

"That's because we are hot and sexy Mask." She said as she rubbed herself over his chest. The mask looked at both of them and smiled.

"Hey do you two fancy playing a game?" He asked them as he grinned at both of them.

"Sure," Meg said in an excited voice.

"What were you thinking of babe?" The Mask turned his head towards her and smiled.

"What I was thinking of Meg my dear is a reenactment of our old school days." Meg turned her head towards Peggy and then turned it back around to face the Mask.

"That sounds great Mask," she said in an excited voice.

"What do you think of that Peggy babe would you be up for it?" She asked as she turned towards her smiling.

"I would darling," Peggy said as she leaned forward.

"But who will play the role of the teacher?" As she asked this both the Mask and Meg smiled at her.

"We both were thinking that you could fill that role Pegg," The Mask said as he gripped her hand.

Hearing him saying this Peggy took a few steps back and began to spin into a mini twister. Both Mask and Meg watched as the twister started sucking up everything in its path. Once it had finished Peggy's transformation was complete.

She now was wearing a white shirt with black colored blouse; on her waist she wore a black short skirt, black colored tights and high heeled black shoes. On her face she wore a pair of blue framed colored glasses and her long blonde hair was now tied back in a pony tail, she stood gazing at herself as she held up a mirror.

"Wow you are one sexy teacher." The Mask said as he smiled at her. Peggy stopped what she was doing and looked over at him.

"Thank you Mask darling," she said as she started laughing.

"Aren't you and Meg going to get ready?" She said softly to them both. As she said this both the Mask and Meg started spinning around to transform.

As they were doing this Peggy sat down and smiled as she watched both twisters dying down, stepping out of the first was Meg. She was wearing a grey and black school uniform. Her hair was tied into pig tails and on her face she wore a pair of black framed glasses.

"Wow darling," Peggy said as she came up to her.

"You look smoking hot." Meg looked at her and smiled back.

"Thanks Peggy babe," she said in a soft but confident voice.

"I wonder what the mask will be wearing?" Peggy asked her as they both started laughing.

"See for yourself ladies," came a voice behind them both.

Both women then looked behind them to see the Mask who was dressed like a jock, he was wearing a red football shirt and jacket. On his bald green hair was a short crop of black colored hair. Seeing him dressed like this nearly made both Peggy and Meg faint.

"Wow you girls look amazing dressed like that, The Mask said as he smiled at them both.

"Are you ready for this?" He asked them as he sat down. Watching him doing this both women took their places.

"This is going to be so good," Meg said to herself as she sat down on a desk near The Mask.

**On the Other Side of Edge City**

It was getting on for the afternoon as Doyle stood with a cup of coffee in his hand in the Great Wall Of China Restaurant; with him was Sarah her long dark hair was tied in a pony tail.

"Busy night officer?" She asked him in a guff sounding voice. He looked at her and smiled softly.

"You could say that Sarah after getting attacked by that green headed freak," Sarah looked at him and laughed.

"Don't you mean us?" She said in quite a sharp but jokey sounding voice.

"I was with you remember when we both had that run in with that green headed bitch." Doyle didn't say anything back at this as he remembered too well what had happened that night.

"So what is it that we are dealing with this time officer?" Sarah asked in yet another sharp voice. Doyle turned his head round to where the restaurant's owner stood.

"See that man there Sarah?" He asked as he turned his head around to look her in the eyes.

"He reported that not long after we were attacked, one man and two women came here to eat." Sarah's eyes widen and her face grew red.

"Yeah so what's wrong with that?" Doyle looked at her in surprise as he slipped his coffee.

"All three of these people had large green colored heads and what's worse of all they didn't pay a damn penny for this meal." Sarah gave Doyle an angry look.

"That sounds like there are now three Mask's in town," she said in an angry voice.

"Yeah," Doyle said in a low voice.

"I wonder what Lt Kellyaway would say if he was here now?" As he was saying this they both heard a car pulling over.

Rushing over to where the window in the corner Doyle looked out and saw in surprise Lt Kellyaway getting out. He was dressed in his uniform but wearing a long brown overcoat. As he came walking in he looked at Doyle and from the look that he gave him he was not happy.

"Doyle what's happened and how come you haven't made any arrests?" Doyle looked at him and faintly smiled.

"Hi Lt., back so soon how was your vacation?"

"Can the crap Doyle," Kellyaway said in an angry voice.

"Because of you I've had to put my vacation on hold,"

"On hold why?" Doyle asked nervously.

"Because of the threat of the Mask," Kellyaway said as he angrily shouted in Doyle's face.

"And because of you we have three of them." Doyle swallowed hard and lowered his head at what he heard.

"So I guess that I am off the case now then?" He asked in a low voice. Hearing him saying this Kellyaway raised his fist.

"You're got that right," he shouted. As he did this he looked over at Sarah.

"You, you're got the case file for this, what do know so far on these freaks?" Sarah looked at him and smiled.

"So far all we know is that these three people are linked with one person," Kellyaway looked at her and smiled.

"Let me guess office; one Stanley Ipkiss?" Sarah looked at him in surprise.

"No Lt, it's not anyone by that name, we're got someone else on record,"

"Who?" Kellyawy asked in surprise.

"If not Ipkiss then who else?" Sarah took a large envelope out of a large bag that she had put on the side of the bar.

As she handed it to Kellyawy she could feel her hands shaking. Kellyaway opened and began reading it. His face dropped in surprise.

"Is this a joke officer?" He asked in a puzzled voice. Sarah looked at him.

"Her name is Peggy Brandt, she's a reporter with Edge City News and-." Before she could say another word Kellyaway raised one of his hands to cut her off.

"I know who she is officer because I once met her." Saying this his mind went back to the time that he had nearly had a crash with a car.

As he had got out and walked over he had been surprised to see that it had been a female Mask. She had wearing a blue colored flowery dress her medium length hair was a brilliant fiery red.

Worse about this meeting was the fact that she had wanted to marry him. As she was leaning over to kiss him Kellyaway looked at her.

"I am not the most beautiful bride in the world?" As she said this Kellyaway closed his eyes.

"Sister I've throw away garbage more prettier that you," Hearing him saying this the woman's face grew angry.

"Lt Kellyaway are you alright sir?" Sarah asked in a worried sounding voice. Kellyaway looked at her as if he had just stepped out of a dream.

"I'm fine officer," he said as he looked again at Peggy's photo.

"Tell me something officer." He said as he slipped the photo back into the envelope.

"Where do you think that Brandt could be hiding?" Sarah gave him a puzzled look.

"Good question Lt," she said in surprise.

"Wasn't she close to Ipkiss at one point?" Kellyaway flashed her a smile.

"That's what I was thinking, we find Ipkiss we'll find her and those three green headed freaks." Sarah smiled as she followed him out of the restaurant to his car.

"Come on Doyle," she shouted over to Doyle who was now sitting at the bar.

"We are leaving to bag ourselves a dirty rotten bitch."


	24. Chapter 24

**Mask High School Classroom aka Stanley's Apartment**

It was late in the afternoon as Peggy sat behind a large white desk. Her large brown eyes fixed on both Meg and the Mask who were sitting with one another.

"Mask, Meg please pay attention to what I am about to say." Peggy said in a sharp and firm voice as she sat up from her desk and walked over to them both. As she did this she saw one of Meg's hands down the Mask's trousers.

"Are you doing what I think you're doing darling?" She asked as she glared at Meg. Meg looked up at her and smiled pulling her hand up from the Mask's trousers as she did this.

"Oh but Miss Brandt," she said in a soft voice.

"I can't help but feel his penis he's just too strong." As she heard this Peggy turned her green head towards the mask who like Meg smiled at her.

"Is this true Mr. Mask darling?" Hearing her saying this, The Mask grinned at her.

"Oh but Miss Brandt Meg is just so damn sexy," Peggy who now was becoming angry at what she heard put her large green head close to the Mask.

As she did this she didn't notice that Meg was licking her large green lips and rubbing her hand over her large boobs. Peggy then turned her head around to face her. But before she could say anything there came a loud blare of police car sirens coming from outside the apartment block.

"Oh God," The Mask shouted as he stood up and went over to the window.

"The police just know how to ruin a good day don't they." As he said this both Peggy and Meg ran up to the window to see what the all the noise was about.

Meg saw the police arming themselves as they exiting the car and put her hand on the Mask's shoulder.

"What do they want Mask babe?" She asked in a soft voice.

"I tell you what they want Meg darling," Peggy said as she stormed over to the other side of where the mask was standing.

"Trouble that's what." Meg turned to her from the window as she saw five of the police running inside the apartment.

"What do you suggest we do Peggy babe?" Peggy walked slowly away from the window and turned towards both the Mask and Meg.

From the look in her eyes they both could tell that she was thinking of something. Without warning Peggy started spinning into a mini twister both the Mask and Meg their breath as they began watching.

Once it had died Peggy stood in front of them both her teacher outfit changed. She was now wearing a pair of smart black trousers with a pair of smart black shoes.

She also wore a plane white shirt with a black tie, her long blonde hair was now in a bob cut and on her face she wore a pair of black colored sunglasses. She then turned her large green face towards both the Mask and Meg and smiled at them both.

"Well what do you both think of my new look then?" They both smiled back at her but were speechless.

"What are you suppose to be Pegg?" The Mask asked in a puzzled voice. Peggy looked at him but before she could answer they was a loud knock.

"Police," shouted a voice.

"Open up we know that you green freaks are in there so come out with your hands in the air, or we will use force, this is your first and final warning!" Peggy turned to both Meg and the Mask and smiled at them.

"Mask, Meg darling do what I say and we might just get away with this?"

**Outside the Stanley's Apartment Building**

Kellyaway felt sweat ruining down his head as he entered the apartment block. With him were officers Doyle, Jackson, Daniels and Sarah.

"Are you alright Lt?" Sarah asked in a warm and caring voice. Kellyaway turned his head towards her.

"I'm fine officer, just a bit nervous," he said in a cold icy sounding voice.

Doyle laughed to himself as he remembered what had happened the last time the Lt had met that female mask, Kellyaway turned his head towards the five officer as they made their way inside.

"Listen up," he said in a grim voice.

"What we are about to deal we are extremely dangerous individuals."

"So what I want you all to do is to excise extreme caution when dealing with these green headed freaks I am clear?" Hearing him saying this they all nodded in agreement and made their move to go upstairs.

However before this could happen an old lady came out of one of the rooms down stairs.

"What's going on and who are you?" She asked coldly as she began to eye them up one by one.

"Ma'am, we're from the Edge City Police Department," Kellyaway said as he slowly made his way up to her holding his police badge out.

"We are looking for three wanted criminals hiding in this apartment block could you help us?" The old woman eyed the Lt as she turned her head and looked at the officers who stood at the door.

"What's this about, is it Ipkiss?" She asked as she turned her head back to face Kellyaway.

"No ma'am," Doyle interrupted.

"It's not Stanley Ipkiss that we're after it's someone who is connected with." Hearing this Lt Kellyaway reached into his coat pocket and pulled out the photo of Peggy. He then walked up and showed it the old woman who eyed it closely.

"We are looking for this young woman ma'am do you know where we can find her?" As she gazed at the photo of the young woman the older woman's eyes almost popped out of her skull.

"I know of her Lt," she said in a surprised and excited voice.

"She's Ipkiss's reporter friend," Kellyaway smiled as he turned towards the four other officers.

"This day just keeps getting better and better doesn't it?" He then turned back to the old woman with a face as hard as stone.

"Do you know where we can find her ma'am?" He asked her in a grim voice.

"Try that slime Ipkiss's room on the next floor, room number 12." She then turned away from Kellyaway and went back to her door.

"Now if you don't mind officers, I am trying to sleep so good day to you." Before Kellyaway or anyone else could say another word she opened the door and with a loud bang closed it shut.

"Well that was helpful," Kellyaway said as he turned his head towards the other officers.

"Shall we make our way upstairs then?" He asked in another grim voice. The other officers nodded and followed him as he made his way upstairs to Ipkiss's room.

"Soon very soon," Kellyaway said to himself.

"Both Ipkiss and his friend will be custody." Kellyaway grew increasingly nervous as he approached the door to Stanley's room. As he reached out his hand to knock he felt it shaking.

"What's wrong with me?" He asked himself in a cool icy voice.

"I am losing my edge or something?" He then pulled him back together and turned to the other officer who had fallen in behind him.

"OK are you all ready it's now or never?"

"We're with you Lt," Officer Daniels said as he pulled out a small hand gun from a belt.

"Right with you until the end sir," Officer Jackson said. Both Doyle and Sarah nodded in agreement.

"OK let's go," Kellyaway said as he began banging on the door.

"Police open up, we're got this area surrounded put your hands in the air,"

"Just a minute," shouted a young woman's voice.

"I'm just opening the door now can you wait?" All three of them stood where they were as they heard footsteps coming from inside the room.

Without warning the door opened and too their surprise it was answered by Peggy. She looked the same as she did in her photo except her hair was now blonde and much longer. She was wearing a short black colored skirt with a pink colored top; on her feet were a pair of black high heeled shoes.

"Hello officers," she said in a warm friendly voice.

"Can I help you with anything?" Kellyaway gave her a hard look.

"We're here to pick you up Miss Brandt," Peggy looked at him and smiled.

"Oh why is that officer?" She asked as she smiled at them all.

"Last night we had a call from the owner of the Great Wall of China Restaurant."

"Who said that three people with green heads turned up for dinner and didn't brother paying," Kellyaway said in an icy voice.

"Would you know anything about that?" Peggy gave her a sharp look back.

"No I don't sorry officer," Kellyaway gave her a hard look.

"It's not officer it's Lt," Peggy stepped back as he said this to her.

"Sorry Lt., listen why don't you come in to the apartment Stanley's here as well as me and we would love it if you would join us?" Hearing this Doyle stepped in front of Kellyaway smiling.

"We would love to come in please but would you mind answering a bunch of questions for us?" Peggy smiled at him.

"Not at all officer please this way." She then took them all thought into the apartment; inside they saw Stanley sitting on a chair.

"Lt Kellyaway it's been a long while since I last saw you how are you doing?" He asked as he stood up and made his way over to him.

Before Kellyaway could say anything to him he looked over to where the window was. In front of it looking out was a young woman in her late twenties.

She had short black hair lightly tan colored skin and was wearing a pair of blue colored jeans and a white shirt, Kellyaway turned his head to the other officers.

"Is that who I think it is Doyle?" Doyle looked over at the woman as she turned her head.

"Yes Lt. I am afraid that is Megan," Megan turned and faced them smiling as she did.

"Hiya all of you did you miss me?" Kellyaway turned his head towards both Peggy and Stanley who were now standing by one another holding hand. His face was red with rage.

"What the hell is she doing here and what game are you both playing?" Peggy looked at him and smiled.

"We play no games here darling only one called the game of love." Saying this she removed her mask revealing to Kellyaway and the others her green face underneath.

"Lt," Sarah screamed.

"That bitch is the Mask."


	25. Chapter 25

**Inside Stanley's Apartment**

It was getting late at night at Stanley's apartment as all four police officers were being tied up and gagged, Sarah was the last one to be gagged and as Meg came forward with the piece of cloth she looked at her evilly.

"I know what you after you green headed bitch and if you think that you are going to get away with this you are-mmm?" Meg looked at her and smiled.

"What are you trying to say perra because I can't tell with you having that gag on?" She then turned to both the Mask and Peggy.

"What are we going to do with these four?" The Mask turned to her and smiled.

"Well I was thinking that we could leave them here." He then turned to Peggy and smiled.

"What do you think Pegg babe?" Peggy then walked over to where Lt Kellyaway was sat and brushed her hand against his face. She then turned to The Mask and Meg with a smile on her large green lips.

"I was thinking Mask darling what about wiping their minds and records of our existence?" Saying this she span into a mini twister and started transforming herself again.

Seeing this both The Mask and Meg smiled at each other as they waited to see what she would wearing this time. As they were both thinking this the twister suddenly died leaving Peggy standing with her back turned.

As she slowly turned toward them their faces lit up as they saw what she was wearing, on her waist she had a short black skirt on with a pair of black high heeled shoes. She wore a white colored shirt with a black tie with a smart black jacket and on her face she wore a pair of black sunglasses.

"Mask, Meg darling what do you think of my new look?" She said as she smiled at them both showing them her teeth.

"Peggy," Meg said as she came running up toward her.

"You look amazing babe." Peggy smiled at her as she removed her sunglasses.

She then turned her green head towards the four and walked slowly up to where they were sitting. As she did she put one of her hands inside her jacket pocket and pulled out a strange device. Holding it close to them all she smiled.

"This my darlings is called a Neuralizer and it has the ability to wipe your memories clean and also allows me to create a new one in its place."

As she held it up Kellyaway struggled to get free, seeing this she walked slowly up to him and laid one of her hands on his shoulders.

"Don't worry darling," she said as she put her mouth close to his ear.

"You won't feel a thing as it will be over in a second." She then put her sunglasses on and held out the Neuralizer. Smiling to each of the officers as she pressed the button.

"Smile officers, she said in a voice as cold as ice.

For a moment nothing really happened, then came a bright flash of light followed by the officers facial expressions changing from worried to relaxed. She then turned her head towards the Mask and Meg who had been watching from a safe distance.

"See what I did I tell you two that I would wipe all of their minds clean." She said in a joyful tone as she walked slowly towards them both.

"Peggy babe," Meg said in a warm voice as she reached to grab one of her hands.

"That was a great idea of yours what will you do now?" Peggy looked at her and smiled.

"What I am thinking of dong next Meg darling is going to the police station to get rid of the records that they have on us." The mask looked at her as she said this.

"That means that we can do anything in this city without ruining the risk of ever getting caught doesn't it?" Peggy then turned her green head and gently grabbed one of his hands. She then looked at him and Meg smiling.

"Just think no one just the three of us darling," Meg smiled back at her showing her teeth.

"What are the three of us waiting for let's go?" They then raced out of the apartments door leaving all four officers still tied up and gagged alone.

"This is going to be great." The Mask said as he rushed out of the main door and down the street holding both Peggy's and Meg's hands as he did, Meg turned and smiled at him.

"So what do you think our futures will be like together then?" She asked in a warm voice. Peggy turned her green head towards her and smiled.

"Our futures will be green darling as we will have a blast with each other and maybe children will be involved?" The Mask turned his head to her and smiled.

"I would like that very much; maybe if they are girls they will turn out like you and Meg?" They then started laughing as they ran toward the main cities square.

Whatever the future was going to be like they would all three of them would face it together without any trouble for the police or anyone else.

**Epilogue****  
**  
It was getting late at night as the Mask and his two wives sat down on a green leather suite, in front of them was a large shelf that housed a large collection of photograph's.

One of which was the three of them on their wedding day. The Mask turned his head to both Peggy and Meg who were now resting their heads on his chest.

"I wonder what Ipkiss would have made of this life that I am living?" He said out loud, Peggy opened her large brown eyes and looked up at him smiling.

"I should imagine that he would have been jealous darling, look what we're done since that day we got rid of our old selves?" The Mask smiled as he remembered,

"That day was the one of the best days of my life," he said to her as he laughed.

"Well that day and our wedding, I've never eaten so much cake in my life." Meg then looked up at him and stared laughing.

"It's a wonder you weren't puking up everywhere babe?" She said as she smiled her long black hair covering one side of her face. The Mask looked at her and then Peggy.

"I feel that I've been very lucky to have you two by my side living here with me and all." He then looked at Meg's stomach and then at Peggy's which looked as if both of them had a baby bump.

"And now both of you are pregnant with my children, I wonder what they are going to look like?" He said as he smiled at them both.

"More than likely Masked darling, they will look like the three of us?" Meg started laughing,

"You mean having big green heads and looking sexy don't you babe?" Peggy laughed softly as she heard the other woman saying this. The Mask then sat up and looked at them both.

"I'm off to bed and I see you two upstairs in a moment." Meg gave him a smile as she sat up herself.

"Take your time Mask babe we'll see you upstairs in the bedroom ourselves won't we Peggy?" The Mask smiled and then turned to open a large set of wooden doors.

As he opened them he walked into a massive grand hall; there was a green marble floor, green carpets and a large green colored grand wooden staircase. This time The Masks had it all and no one but on one was going to take it from them.

The mask smiled as he slowly made his way up the staircase to his private master bedroom, thinking about Stanley as he made his way to the top and how much he would have liked it here.


End file.
